The Project
by Silverpistola
Summary: For reasons unknown to her, Link has always shown a strong dislike towards Zelda, so neither of them are impressed when they are partnered up for a ten day parenting project. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a story I've been working on for ages and have now finally finished! This first chapter is pretty long, so please give it a chance. I'd love to hear what you guys think so please review!

(EDIT 02/04/08: Thanks Kay for pointing out a mistake! I've edited the line so it makes sense now.)

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 1 - _Baby's First Words_

Zelda twirled in front of her mirror and beamed at her reflection.

"Who'd of thought Saria knew anything about fashion?" She said to herself, laughing lightly.

The pleated skirt went perfectly with the black turtleneck. But it was really the knee high socks and cute clogs that finished off the look. Zelda gave a wink before turning and clattering downstairs into the dining room.

"Good morning, Princess," Her Father greeted her, pleasantly, stooping to kiss the crown of her head.

Zelda smiled up at her Father, hugging him quickly.

"Morning Daddy."

Zelda turned her attention to the table and her eyes widened.

"Pancakes!" She cried, scrambling into her seat.

"Well, you have a tough day," he replied, reaching for the lemon juice.

Zelda groaned. "Don't even remind me."

* * *

"Do you think these things have any _real_ food in them?"

Kafei looked up. "No. That's why they taste so good."

Link wrinkled his nose, dropping the pop tart back on his plate. "That's debatable."

"Link," Kafei drawled, "you're seventeen. You're supposed to eat crap, sleep in late, do assignments the night before their due. And have a girlfriend."

Link rolled his eyes. "At least that's what society would have me believe."

Kafei shook his head. "You think too much."

"I don't want a girlfriend," Link answered, pulling a book out of his satchel. The cover was dog-eared and the pages had yellowed slightly. It seemed to fall open, as if it could read Link's mind.

"Communists can have girlfriends," Kafei reasoned.

"I'm not a communist," Link answered, automatically, without even looking up from his book.

"You read that damn book all the time."

Anju laughed as she wandered into the kitchen. "Shut up Kaf."

"It's not normal," Kafei told her, waving a spatula at her.

She kissed his cheek en route to the refrigerator. "Link's not normal."

Link turned a page. This conversation was as worn out as his copy of the Communist Manifesto.

"He's gonna go to Hyrule University and become President one day, you just wait," Anju told Kafei as she tossed him a jar of deku spread.

This was Anju's vision for Link and had been so ever since he told Kafei he would rather read a book than go fishing. Or watch sport. Or play poker. Or… do anything that Kafei considered an acceptable activity. In truth, Anju's vision wasn't far off Link's, though she might have been a little more optimistic than him.

"Don't give me nightmares," Kafei grumbled, turning back to his eggs.

"Hey, Link could do a way better job than Harkinian," Anju insisted.

"Amen to that," Link agreed, grabbing his backpack and bolting.

* * *

"You have social studies first period, right?"

Saria slammed her locker before looking down at her timetable.

"Uh-uh. Environmental studies," Saria answered.

Zelda sighed. "I hate the first day of school."

Saria smiled, sympathetically. "Only a year to go."

Zelda forced a smile as Cremia sprinted down the corridor towards them, her plaits streaming behind her like red blurs.

"You're not late," Saria assured her, mildly, as she stopped, panting heavily, in front of them.

"I had to drop Romani off."

"Tell me you have social studies now," Zelda pleaded.

Cremia shook her head. "History of the Goddesses. Lucky me."

The three of them began to slowly descend the corridor of Hyrule Academy.

"I think this will be our best year yet," Saria announced, brightly.

Cremia rolled her eyes and looked down at her timetable, but Zelda smiled. Saria's enthusiasm was quite contagious.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Sheik was slumped on the front steps, his head in his hands. As Link got closer, Sheik suddenly looked up and nodded.

"Hey Link."

Link slapped him on the back. "We're gonna be late."

"Don't start."

Sheik slowly got to his feet, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair and causing a group of freshers nearby to giggle and smile at him. He didn't smile back.

"This is the last year, man. Our future's depend upon it," Link told him.

"You sound like Aunt Impa," Sheik told him.

Link took a deep breath. "I love the first day of school."

Sheik looked about and clocked a few more appreciative glances from another group of girls. Cute sophomores.

"Yeah. The first day rocks."

Link consulted his timetable, critically.

"Social studies. You?"

Sheik glanced down at his hand upon which he'd scrawled his first class.

"History," he answered, waving his hand in front of Link's face.

"I'll switch," Link muttered. "Social studies is the biggest waste of time."

And if there was anything Link couldn't stand it was wasted time.

"Link, I think you may have missed the beauty of social studies," Sheik informed him.

Link was too busy casting his gaze over the hall to answer.

"One more year, Sheik."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Link would never admit it, but secretly, that was exactly what he meant.

* * *

Zelda tapped her pen against her pad, waiting for the teacher to show up. The class was in high spirits, despite it being the first day back at school, and everyone around her was chattering. Well, almost everyone.

Link Hero had slunk in last and narrowed his eyes as he saw that the only desk left was next to Zelda. Without a word he had taken his seat and proceeded to pointedly ignore Zelda. She wasn't sure why, but Link Hero had always shown a dislike for her throughout their few classes together.

What a jerk.

"Alright!" A voice boomed from the doorway. Zelda didn't need to look up to know who was striding toward the front of the class. "Settle down now!"

Mr. Darunia was a stocky man with a large scarred face and warm, brown eyes. It was widely known that he was the Hyrule weight-lifting champion and Hyrule Academy's strictest teacher.

He smiled, widely. Being strict didn't mean that he wasn't good natured, after all.

"Another year, another compulsory semester of _social studies_," He announced as hush quickly fell across the classroom. "Now, you are a year away from being considered adults. And with adulthood, comes _responsibility_! And this semester focuses on preparing you for the various responsibilities you will soon encounter."

Link rolled his eyes as Zelda nodded, enthusiastically.

"Responsibilities such as money, jobs and university. However, today we start with a very different responsibility, one that you've no doubt been thinking about for a while."

Mr. Darunia turned and picked up a marker before scrawling 'SEX' across the board. Instantly, Zelda blushed crimson.

"Yes, sex!" Darunia bellowed, ignoring the nervous giggles and few crude remarks. Zelda glanced at Link who was still not paying attention. What sort of boy didn't listen to something involving sex?!

"With sex comes consequence. For both parties. Does anyone know what that consequence might be?"

Zelda glanced around. No one dared raise a hand.

"Pregnancy," Link muttered from beside her.

"Correct Hero!" Darunia roared. "Pregnancy! Oh yes, you do the crime and you must suffer the time! And babies are not dolls, oh ho, no, no, no! Babies require constant vigilance!"

Darunia's eyes suddenly glinted and Zelda's stomach twisted slightly. A sadistic smile stretched across his mouth.

"Look at the closest member of the opposite sex sitting nearby you," he instructed.

Zelda's stomach twisted even more. She turned to Link who was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next ten days. Because after all," Darunia moved behind his desk and lifted something white from behind it, which he promptly hurled at Link.

Only excellent reflexes saved him from getting pummelled in the face by a sack of flour.

"Parenting is a two member task."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be yanking my chain!"

Link scowled, pushing the bag of flour aside. "Sheik, you know I have no sense of humour. Besides, I don't understand why you think this is so funny. You have to do the assignment too."

Sheik flashed his famous grin, causing a gaggle of girls passing by with lunch trays to giggle and swoon. "Just another opportunity to hang with a hottie. Who _did_ you get for a partner?"

Link grit his teeth and did not look up from "The Division of Labor". He was still furious over being partnered with Zelda Harkinian, let alone the fact that he would have to spend every afternoon with her until the stupid assignment was complete.

"C'mon Link," Sheik whined.

But Sheik didn't have to wait long for an answer since Zelda zeroed in on their table at that exact moment.

"Hi," she greeted, nervously. Sheik eyed her, suspiciously, but didn't speak.

Link glanced up and arched a brow by means of greeting.

"So, we have to work together after school, right?" She continued biting her lip.

"Right."

"So… so do you want to come over to my place? Or-"

"Fine," Link agreed, sharply.

"Oh," she forced a smile. "Well, I'll meet you near the gates."

"Okay."

She glanced at the bag of flour. "Do you want me to take the baby?"

Link could feel his temper waning already. "I can handle a sack of flour."

"Oh. Okay. See you later, then."

She backed away to the safety of her crowd of followers and Sheik let loose.

"Zelda! Zelda Harkinian!" He let out a low whistle. "Geez, no wonder you're so grumpy. So how'd that happen?"

"Bad luck. I was late to class, because of _you_, and ended up sitting near her."

Sheik promptly ignored the accusing tone of Link's voice and glanced over at Zelda. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh? It's not her fault her Daddy's the President, after all."

Link glanced at her, darkly. Sheik was right, after all, it _wasn't_ her fault. He really had no justifiable reason to hate her.

But plenty of reasons to dislike her Father.

"It's difficult to break the habit of a lifetime."

Sheik shook his head. "Link, how the hell are you supposed to parent a child-"

"-Bag of flour-"

"-without speaking to one another. She's just made the effort to come over here, maybe you should make a similar effort."

Link frowned. He hated it when Sheik was right.

"Plus, she's p-retty cute." Sheik added, eyeing Zelda appreciatively.

Link rolled his eyes. Like that made a difference.

* * *

The fleeting summer sun bathed Zelda in golden light as she waited, anxiously, by the gates. She couldn't help raising her eyebrows in surprise as she looked around and saw Link approaching with Sheik and _Cremia_?

"Hey Zellie," Cremia greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi," Zelda answered, cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

Sheik pointed to his bag of flour that Zelda hadn't noticed before. "We're partners, ain't that right, honey?"

Cremia took the flour from him. "Don't get too chummy, partner."

Sheik grinned.

"We thought we should maybe work together today, you know, since Sheik is Link's friend and I'm yours. Break the ice, so to speak," Cremia explained, glancing at Sheik for verification.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Sheik added, quickly.

Zelda looked at Link who, she suddenly noticed, was _not _holding their flour baby.

"It's up to you," he told her, trying to keep his hostility to a minimum.

"Okay," she answered, brightly.

She smiled at Link who looked away from her.

"Should I carry the baby?" She asked, hintingly.

"Got it covered," he answered, cryptically, falling into step beside Sheik.

Cremia glanced at Zelda, who smiled appreciatively. Cremia relaxed. Zelda was unbelievably relieved that she didn't have to spend the afternoon alone with Link. Cremia getting partnered with Sheik certainly was a godsend. Who knew, maybe Cremia could find out why Link detested her so vehemently.

* * *

"Holy crap, Zelda, this house is _huge_."

Link had rolled his eyes a record amount of times during the short walk to Zelda's house. Sheik had flirted shamelessly with Cremia, which was nothing out of the ordinary. What had surprised Link was how unreceptive she seemed to his charms, which was definitely new.

The redhead laughed, already tugging Sheik through a door on their immediate left.

As Link looked around he felt Zelda watching him and turned his gaze upon her. Now that he really looked at her, he realised Sheik was right; Zelda _was_ pretty. Not that it mattered anyway. People who consciously put so much effort into their appearance had too much time, according to Link.

"Where do you live Link?" She asked.

"Woodside."

"Near Saria?"

He nodded. He'd seen Zelda there sometimes with his neighbour. When he was young, he'd even been friends with Saria. But while he was gone he'd lost touch with her. When he came back she was different. Everything was different.

He lifted the flour from his backpack and held it out to her. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. This, interestingly, made Link desperately want to look away from her, but he focused, determinedly, upon her face.

"Thanks," she said, taking the flour and holding it under one arm, securely.

He followed her through into the kitchen where Sheik was already sat at the island and Cremia was inspecting the contents of the fridge.

"You guys want a drink?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head, but Zelda took out four glasses anyway, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of Choco Lon Milk.

"Okay," Cremia spoke up, hopping onto the stool beside Sheik, "according to the list, the first day is assigned to sexing and naming the baby, drawing up an equal timetable of duties between partners and deciding where our baby budget should be spent."

Zelda sat down next to Link, the flour baby in her lap.

"It's a boy," Sheik declared.

Cremia arched a brow. "That's odd because I distinctly remember giving birth to a _girl_."

"Hey, I was there too," Sheik argued. "I saw _his_ birth."

Zelda looked at Link. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't have a preference."

"Girls cry less," Zelda mused, "but they're more trouble in their teens."

"You know this from first hand experience, I assume," Link said before he could stop himself.

She smiled, coyly. "Oh no, I'm perfect."

And that was why he couldn't stand her, Link reminded himself. Little Miss Perfect President's Daughter Zelda.

"I cannot live in a household dominated by females!" Sheik was arguing, passionately.

"Tough. I've dealt with it. I will not appease my Father by giving him a Grandson. So get over it." And the decision was made.

"Maybe we should have a boy, to even things out," Zelda suggested.

"Whatever."

Sheik drank his milk, sulkily. Cremia, who was used to this with her younger sister, pointedly ignored him.

"You choose a name, Link," Zelda said, "since I picked the sex."

Link looked thoughtfully at the bag of flour that was supposedly his son.

"Fine. Marx."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Marx?"

Sheik sniggered. "Dude, you can't name your baby after freaking Karl Marx."

"No," Zelda spoke up, "name him whatever you want."

Link's brow furrowed. He'd said Marx to spark an argument with her. Why did she have to be so nice to him? Had he not treated her with nothing but dislike? Perhaps it was all a plan to piss him off. Either way it was working.

"I don't care what the sack of flour is called."

"Oh." Zelda sounded hurt. "Well, perhaps you could name him after someone in your family?"

Link stared at his hands as Sheik suddenly sparked up another argument with Cremia.

"I don't have a family," Link murmured, intending to say it louder than he did. "They're dead."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to tell me you're sorry. Let's just name the flour."

"Okay," she answered, uncertainly.

In the end, Sheik gave into Cremia's demands, only after a massive amount of pouting and unsubtle flirting, whilst Zelda insisted the baby, ahem, bag of flour, be named Marx, as Link had initially suggested. After a couple of hours, they decided to call it a day.

As Cremia and Sheik walked away, still bickering, Link hung back. Zelda watched him, patiently, waiting for him to speak.

"So tomorrow, maybe we should just work on our own," Link suggested.

Zelda nodded, amusedly. "Good idea."

"So if we meet outside the gates?"

Zelda nodded. "Sure."

Link backed away, his head awash with confusion. At least he knew one thing for sure. He didn't hate Zelda Harkinian. Because that was just impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – _Baby Steps_

Zelda danced into the kitchen, setting Marx down on the countertop and pouring a glass of juice.

"Zellie?" Her Father spoke up from over the top of the _Hyrule Chronicle_.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly are you carrying a bag of flour around with you?" He asked, his voice dipped in amusement.

"School project," she explained, cheerfully.

"Ah. I won't pretend I understand."

Zelda laughed, pulling the milk from the fridge. "Daddy, the flour bag is your grandson, Marx."

"Oh," Her Father commented, mildly. "I see. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"And whom was it who named my Grandson _Marx_?"

Zelda giggled. "That was Link."

His voice suddenly lost any trace of amusement. "Link?"

"My partner," Zelda explained, not noticing her Father's sudden seriousness. "You'll be able to meet him soon, he's coming over here this afternoon after school."

"Well, I'll make sure to be around for that."

* * *

Rain. It spattered across the windscreen forming a liquid kaleidoscope of grey and green as they drove out of Woodside and into the Plains. 

"Link," Kafei broke the silence. Link looked up, abruptly, recognising the sheepish tone of his voice. Yep, as suspected, it came accompanied with the embarrassed expression.

"Are you, um, out tonight?"

Normally Link might have taken pleasure in torturing him, but this morning he felt distracted.

"I'm assuming you need me to be?" He answered.

Kafei's face flushed as red as the traffic light as he ground the car to a sudden halt. "I'd appreciate it."

Link turned back to the book in his lap. "Just spare me the details, okay?"

Kafei looked relieved. "Deal."

* * *

Saria shook her head in disgust as Cremia and Zelda approached, both carrying bags of flour. 

"This project is too stupid," she muttered, opening her locker and fluffing her hair. Cremia ignored her, turning to Zelda.

"I noticed Link hanging back after we left. What did he want?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh," Zelda thought back to the previous afternoon, "I just wanted to say sorry, about bringing up his parents."

"It wasn't your fault," Cremia reasoned, supportively.

"It kind of was," Zelda answered. "I mean, I should've known. Saria and him used to be friends, after all."

Saria slammed the locker shut, satisfied with her hair. "Milleniums ago."

"So, what's up with that?" Cremia asked, shifting her "baby" onto her hip and pushing a piece of shimmering red hair behind her ear. "You must know something about him, right?"

Saria shrugged it off. "After his parents died he just left. No one knew where he'd gone. And then he appeared back last year. He lives with this young couple."

"Geez, you're just a wealth of info, aren't you?" Cremia quipped, sarcastically.

"So sue me," Saria shot back. "We were friends, yeah, when I was like _six_."

"You must know something about him?" Zelda pressed.

Saria glanced down the hall, expressing her boredom with the subject. "He sneaks out a lot at night. I've seen him walking home late when I've been out with Mido."

Cremia looked at Zelda, who looked away, not wanting her to sense her growing interest in him.

"Speaking of, you will not _believe_ what he said to me last night," Saria shrieked, indignantly.

What could Link be doing out late at night? Zelda sighed. _Anything. _He could be sneaking out to parties or going to see a girlfriend.

But somehow, Zelda suspected a much more ominous reason.

* * *

Seeing Zelda stood at the gates holding the flour gave Link an odd feeling. Almost like a shared secret between them. 

"Hi," she said as he reached her.

"Hey."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Link gestured towards Marx. "You want me to take it?"

"Uh, sure."

As he took the flour, Zelda remembered what Saria had said earlier and wondered again where Link went at night.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain bringing home a bag of flour," Link remarked, darkly, tucking the flour under his arm.

"Yeah, my Dad seemed kinda confused too," Zelda told him.

He looked away from her for a second, his expression seeming to shift, momentarily.

"Saria told me you live with a couple," Zelda admitted, trying to coax conversation out of him as they began to walk.

"Yeah."

"Are they related to you?"

He shook his head. "They foster me."

"Oh," Zelda answered, cringing slightly at having embarrassed herself again.

"Yeah. They're pretty cool though," Link added, for reasons unknown to even himself.

"Do they have any kids?" Zelda asked.

"No. They're trying for a baby, though," Link told her, recalling his conversation with Kafei that morning. "What about you? No brothers or sisters?"

"A half sister." She paused. "They hush all that stuff up though."

Link glanced at her. She was looking down at her shoes, suddenly not so bright.

"You see much of her?"

She shook her head, silently.

"That's gotta suck," Link commented, looking back ahead of him and daring her to get angry.

But of course she didn't. Instead she just smiled, weakly. "Everyone has to make a few sacrifices in life."

Link rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Silence reigned once again, yet this time it felt more natural and Link wondered why he was telling these things to a girl he barely knew.

"Does that not drive you crazy?" Link finally asked.

She turned to look at him, questioningly.

"Having to put on a show twenty four seven?" Link explained, running a hand through his hair.

She sighed. "Sometimes. My Dad works hard to keep me out of the press. Since the war, people are repelled by politics anyway." Zelda failed to notice Link's dark expression as she continued, "Besides, isn't it the same for everyone? Cremia has to take care of her sister, pretend like she's strong all the time. Saria's parents are so used to her rebelling that they've just become accustomed to having low expectations. Even your friend Sheik, the serial womanizer, would he ever dare show real feelings for a girl?"

Link's brows furrowed. It wasn't the answer he'd been hoping for, but it wasn't exactly the answer he'd been expecting, either.

"Not everyone puts up a front," he retorted, quietly.

She shook her head. "No. Not you."

Link turned to look at her, sharply. Their path had grown steeper as they climbed the hill that led up to Zelda's large, white house.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you've never exactly been subtle about your dislike for me," she answered, feeling a fleeting boldness.

Link laughed. "I don't hate you, Zelda."

Zelda pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Could've fooled me."

"Would we be having this conversation if I hated you?" Link demanded.

Zelda stopped, suddenly, at the end of the gravel driveway that led up to the house. "So what exactly is your problem with me? And don't deny it Link, you've given me a hard time for a reason and I'm curious to know what that is."

Link looked up at the house and then back over the path they had just walked. From atop the hill there was an amazing view of Hyrule, Metropolis stretching out in the south, Woodside in the east, the Plains at the centre of the land, the ports of Zora in the East. And here he stood, with the President's daughter, in the green hills of lakeside. Spilling his guts to the one person he was beginning to think he'd misjudged. But Link had excellent, if sometimes harsh, judgement. And he knew that though he might have been wrong about Zelda, there were some things he couldn't possibly be wrong about.

"My only problem with you, Zelda, is that you're not honest enough. Cremia, Sheik and Saria all have reasons to act the way they do. You, on the other hand," He shook his head, "You, I just don't understand."

"I'm an enigma," she agreed, smiling, teasingly, before walking up to the house.

Link looked up and grit his teeth. Zelda was right, there were some sacrifices you had to make in life.

And this might just be one of his.

* * *

"Daddy?" 

Her call echoed off the walls and through Link's head. The flour bag had grown heavier during their short journey and he was glad to be able to put it down while he rifled through his backpack for their notes.

"Your Father is in the study, Miss Zelda," a young maid appeared to inform her.

"Oh. Thank you."

Link swallowed.

"He must be busy," Zelda told him, "So we only need to stop in."

"If he's busy, maybe we shouldn't disturb him," Link reasoned, glimpsing an escape.

"Oh no, I promised I'd bring you to meet him," Zelda replied, cheerfully.

Link nodded. No point putting off the inevitable.

Link followed Zelda through what he guessed was the dining room (with only two places set at the table), through a maze of hallways until they reached a room on the far side of the house.

Link couldn't help feeling a little perturbed by just how impersonal the house was. There was not a picture of Zelda anywhere, never mind a picture of her Mother or half sister.

"Do you guys not go on holidays?" Link asked.

"Sure, why?"

Link glanced at the bare walls. "Never mind."

Zelda knocked at the door, before pushing it open and beckoning Link to follow her inside. The study was a large, circular room, with books lining the walls and a handsome desk in the middle. Link's eyes skittered across some of the titles. Nothing by Marx or Durkheim. Not even Plato's Republic.

"Daddy, this is Link Hero."

Link nodded to the man sat behind the desk. The man who also happened to be the President.

"Hero?"

Link couldn't help noticing a flicker of recognition pass across Zelda's Father's face. Or maybe he was just imagining it.

"Yes," he paused, loathing himself for what he was about to say, "sir."

President Harkinian forced a smile. "I've been awaiting when I might meet the Father of my Grandson."

Link nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Link lives in Woodside near Saria. He's on honour roll," Zelda told him, smiling as she switched her glance from Link to her Father.

"Is that so? Do you plan to go to University, Link?"

"Yes. I want to study Politics, Philosophy and Sociology," Link answered, hearing Anju's voice in his head.

"You do?" Zelda spoke, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Very ambitious," President Harkinian commented. "I myself never found a real passion for the social sciences. Although, perhaps it could be argued that Politics is merely a social science."

He laughed, heartily. Link cringed, inwardly. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He looked at Zelda, hoping she might take a hint.

"What do your parents do, Link?" Mr. Harkinian asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Zelda's blue eyes widened and darted to Link. She opened her mouth to explain, but before she could, Link answered.

"Chefs. They work at the Rolling Goron in Metropolis."

"Ah yes!" He exclaimed, finally happy to have a shared topic. "A fine bistro! I myself dined there only a few weeks ago with a number of my ministers."

Zelda seemed to sense this was the time to make their escape and cut in, smoothly.

"We really have to get down to work, Daddy," she excused, quickly.

Mr. Harkinian nodded. "Nice to meet you, Hero!" He called as Zelda pulled Link out the door.

Link refused to reciprocate.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank all you guys so much for the kind reviews (especially Sheik's Twin, your comment made my day, cheers!) and address a couple of points you guys made. Just skip this part if you don't care. Go on, I give you full permission :)

Firstly: I know the flour baby concept is way overdone. I needed an excuse to force my two main characters into spending an intense amount of time together. The project itself is not actually that important so anyone expecting some unfunny moment where Link sets fire to the baby is going to be sorely disappointed. Sorry!

Secondly: Zelda as the President's daughter. President is probably a bad way to term it. In England we say Prime Minister. And he's not such a big deal over here. You should think of Zelda's Father as more of a head of state than a President since Hyrule isn't really _that_ big. Bear in mind that people at this time, in the story, are relatively apolitical, for reasons that will be explained, so I hedged a little bit over how protected Zelda should be. And now, alas, it's too late to introduce a bodyguard! My bad.

Hmm, I think that may be it. Feel free to ask questions or let me know if I've made a typo. Please review because I love to know what everyone thinks and it has occurred to me that this story can be a little bit confusing at first. Next chapter up in a couple of days!

Muchos luv,

Silverpistola


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again. Thankyou all so much for the reviews, you all make me very happy. This chapter should hopefully make a few things clearer. Plus I get to embarrass poor little Link, which I enjoy thoroughly!

Please review or I might lose my will to live (well, not really, but it will make me grin like an idiot for a while if you do).

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Baby Boom_

"You _met _him?" Sheik exclaimed in disbelief.

Link nodded, sourly.

"Geez, that has _got_ to screw you up," Sheik told him, leaning back against the bar with his drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "What's he like?"

The Deku Grotto was quiet and subdued, tonight, but Link could think of nowhere else to go after leaving Zelda's. He'd called Sheik up almost immediately and Sheik, sensing trouble in Link's tone had met up with him straight away.

Link's eyes narrowed. "An idiot. He called politics a freaking social science. A _mere_ social science! And he basically admitted he sucked at it!"

Sheik let out a low whistle. "Bloody conservatives."

Link lips tightened into a grimace. "I had an idea what it would be like, if I ever met him. I knew he'd be an idiot, how could he not be? But to show such a disrespect towards politics-"

"Link, come on," Sheik reasoned, "I may know nothing about politics, but even I know that he's incompetent. The only reason he stayed in power after the war was because everyone was sick of politics. Sure, he put a swift end to it, but he let it happen in the first place-"

"That's all people remember," Link muttered. "That it was over. They don't want to think about what the war did, they only care about what it didn't do."

Sheik wavered between the impulse to keep on bad mouthing the President, but opted to stay quiet after a glance at Link's expression.

Link shook his head, darkly. "It's over with anyway. The only thing that kept me from spitting in his face was Zelda."

Sheik grinned. "Oh yeah? Man, and I thought _I_ had problems."

As much as he didn't want to dignify that comment with a response, Link couldn't help asking, "What do you mean?"

Sheik took a slug of his drink and slammed the glass on the bar. It was only juice, since Sheik had a strict no drinking and driving policy. Still, Sheik could make even juice cool.

"You got a soft spot for the President's daughter. And that, my friend, is really bad news."

Link rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"So why didn't you spit in his face?" Sheik demanded. "It isn't like you owe her anything."

"I know, but I couldn't have done it. She really wanted me to meet him." Link frowned. "She's not like I thought she'd be."

And that was just it. He had expected a pampered Princess, but after scratching the surface, he had found just the opposite. Zelda, it turned out, was a girl who had made great sacrifices for someone else's dream. She was not pampered or snobbish, but possibly the sweetest girl Link had ever met.

"Yeah, well, I have to agree with you there," Sheik admitted. "Cremia talked a bit about her this afternoon."

Link tried to disguise his curiosity as a passing interest as he asked; "What did she say?"

"She told me how close she and her Dad are and how she obsesses over getting good grades to keep up appearances, so to speak. I guess it's tough being the President's daughter. Reckon the cool house might make up for it, though," Sheik said, before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"How's it going with you two?" Link asked, nodding as a friend walked past.

At this question, Sheik suddenly seemed to lose his cool. He dropped his half cigarette into a nearby ashtray and took a long drink of juice before answering, in a slightly haggard voice.

"She drives me crazy."

Link quirked a brow. "Really? I thought you two were getting on quite well."

Sheik nodded. "Too well," he explained, quickly.

"_Oh_, Sheik, you didn't-"

"No, no!" Sheik interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "She drives me crazy because it's like the more she resists me, the more I like her. I mean, I really respect her. She takes care of her little sister and helps out on her Dad's ranch and she's so self-sufficient and cool. And I've never heard her complain about it like once. Goddesses, Link, she's freakin' awesome."

Link grinned. "Now who's got it bad?"

Sheik scowled. "I didn't exactly plan this. I don't know. She's just different-"

"-Than you expected?" Link chuckled. "Maybe you like her because she's the first girl you've wanted and can't have."

"Don't say that," Sheik snapped, pointing his finger, accusingly. "There's no one I can't have."

"Is it possible your ego is impeding your brain?" Link wondered out loud.

"I wish she'd just give me some sort of indicator; let me know what she thinks of me. But she just laughs everything off," Sheik grumbled, frustratedly.

"A bit of friendly advice?" Link suggested. "Don't do anything stupid, this project is fairly important. Fairly important like thirty percent of our final grade."

Sheik slid off the stool. "You think we're good to go?" He asked, rapidly changing the subject.

Link glanced at his watch. Almost midnight. The coast should be clear by now.

As they crossed the car park, Sheik grinned suddenly. "You know, while we've been sat in there talking crap, your brother or sister could have been conceived. Isn't that just freaky?"

Link grinned too. "Yeah. Very."

* * *

Anju and Kafei were in a disgustingly mushy mood the morning after, complete with secret glances and kisses over the toaster. It would have been nauseating if Link hadn't been in such a good mood himself. 

"Hey Link," Anju suddenly perked up, as if she had only just noticed his presence in the kitchen, "you working on the project after school?"

"Yeah. So I won't be home for dinner," Link answered, glancing at Marx who was sat on the table next to his bowl of cereal.

"Well, why don't you and your partner work on it here?" Anju asked as she leaned down to unload the dishwasher.

"Well, her place is really closer," Link explained.

"Aw, c'mon Link, we don't bite," Kafei interjected, flipping a pancake, expertly. "We'll be on our best behaviour."

Link knew that was a lie. But still, after meeting Zelda's Father yesterday he wasn't sure he could handle another encounter of him so soon after. Maybe it was better to avoid the possibility altogether.

"I'll even make dinner," Kafei added, "my latest speciality."

Which meant something fish orientated since the restaurant was going through a late summer seafood menu.

"Oh yes! Invite her to dinner!" Anju cried, getting excited.

Kafei grinned, evilly, knowing, as Link did, that once Anju got an idea into her head it was futile arguing with her.

"Fine. But no embarrassing anecdotes of any kind," Link warned them.

"Oh Link, we're not embarrassing," Anju told him.

And with that his fate was sealed.

* * *

Cremia was late. Or later than usual at least. The front steps of school were completely deserted due to the sheets of rain lashing down upon them. Rain in Hyrule, it seemed, was always torrential. 

Zelda stood, under Saria's large umbrella, and watched as two people huddled under a familiar bottle blue umbrella approached.

"She's so into him," Saria whispered, wickedly.

As they grew closer, Zelda saw that Cremia was laughing and Sheik was leaning in close to her, gallantly carrying the umbrella. To anyone else, it might seem that Saria was right, but Zelda knew Cremia better than that.

* * *

Lunch was a rowdy affair since everyone was stuck inside. Mido was sat on the table, his feet resting on the bench next to where Saria was sat. He was yakking on and on about a foreign film that she just _had_ to see. Saria was dutifully nodding along whilst re-lacing her green boots in an intricate pattern. Zelda was playing with her pasta and sipping a diet green soda.

The lunch room at Hyrule academy was the usual division of social elites. Zelda had never really bought into the whole clique philosophy, preferring just to stick to the people she liked rather than the people who could get her places. Still, even she knew the elementary rules of the lunch room and Cremia was definitely about to break one.

"Hey guys," She greeted, cheerfully. Sheik had his arm thrown casually around her shoulders, acting as if he didn't notice that all eyes in the lunch room were on them. Cremia, to her credit, was managing to ignore the envious glares from around ninety per cent of the female student body.

Link, who had been lurking behind them, sat down next to Zelda, wordlessly.

"I thought the guys should come sit with us today and," Here she shot Sheik a threatening glance, "actually _eat_ lunch."

Sheik smiled, innocently. "I already had my lunch," he told her, holding up a pack of cigarettes.

Link rolled his eyes, drawing a small Tupperware container out of his backpack. Zelda noticed that he'd dropped Marx down on the bench in between them.

Mido nodded at Link. "Yo Hero, you see Evan's band last weekend?"

Link nodded. "Good set."

Cremia had dragged Sheik away to purchase some "real food". Meanwhile, Link had opened the container and was dipping his fork into what looked like an exotic stew.

"Zelda," he said, in between mouthfuls, "I have a favour to ask."

"What _is_ that?" Saria asked, leaning across the table to examine Link's lunch.

"Vegetarian Goulash," Link answered, without looking at her.

"You're vegetarian?" Zelda enquired.

"No. Kafei didn't have any meat in. Would you mind coming over to my place this afternoon?"

"Sure," Zelda answered, instantly.

"And, um, maybe, well-" Link found himself struggling. How was he supposed to ask her to stay for dinner without it looking like, well, more than it was?

Zelda watched him expectantly.

"We should catch the rail, since it's raining," Link finished.

She nodded as Sheik and Cremia returned.

"Does she mother everyone like this?" Sheik asked Zelda.

Zelda smiled. "Not everyone."

Sheik grinned and sat down to eat his lasagne, placidly.

"You know," Cremia announced, consulting her project notes, "we have to go baby shopping tomorrow. Maybe we should all go together?"

Link nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, we're a day behind you guys," Saria explained. "We're barely past feeding, burping and changing."

Mido nodded, wrinkling his nose. "Roll on baby shopping."

"I never knew babies changed your life so much," Zelda admitted. "I kind of appreciate my folks more now."

"Yeah," Sheik agreed. "No kids for me for a long time."

"Amen," Cremia agreed.

"Really?" Sheik said, looking at her, confusedly. "But you're so good at all this stuff."

Cremia blushed. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I want to do it for the rest of my life."

Link shot Zelda a look which she reciprocated. She'd noticed it too.

* * *

The rain had continued steadily throughout the day, resulting in Link and Zelda getting soaked as they ran from the station to Link's house. 

"Wow," Zelda gasped as they reached the cover of Link's front porch.

"Regret forgetting that umbrella now?" Link asked, searching his pockets for his keys.

Zelda nodded. She couldn't help feeling slightly shy as she looked at Link. Even dripping wet he managed to look completely at ease and dashingly handsome. His hair was slightly darker and hung in his eyes in dripping strands. And then, of course, there was that smirk.

"I must warn you, before we enter, that this is going to be excruciatingly embarrassing, for both of us, but mainly me."

"Link, no one's family are that embarrassing."

"You haven't met mine," he answered, unlocking the door and entering the warmth. "Kaf?" He hollered, upon entering. "Anju?"

Silence.

Zelda stood, shivering slightly, in the doorway.

"Towels," Link said. "Wait right there."

He bounded up the stairs and Zelda glanced around the small hallway. They had a lot of pictures on the walls. A wedding photo caught her eye. It was a young couple, who she assumed to be Link's foster parents. The woman had long red hair and a kind face. Her husband was slightly shorter with a happy grin and twinkling brown eyes.

The photo next to it was of Link. He looked to be only a couple of years younger and was holding a trophy. Zelda leaned closer to the photo as Link reappeared.

"What's the trophy for?" Zelda asked, taking the towel he handed her.

"Archery," Link answered. "My Dad taught me when I was younger."

Zelda waited for any more elaboration as she towelled her hair, but Link didn't add to this information.

His brow furrowed as he noticed her still shivering. "You really should change out of those clothes," he told her.

She froze, but Link was already pulling her upstairs. "C'mon. We can't have you catching pneumonia."

* * *

"Erica is a beautiful name!" 

"Every time you say Erica, I think of banana man."

"That was _Eric_."

"It's the same thing."

"Yeah, well, we're not naming it Rose."

"Rose is a _beautiful_ name."

"Don't think I don't remember you dated a Rose!"

Zelda smiled, nervously, at Link, who just rolled his eyes.

"One date, Anju, one-" Kafei stopped mid sentence as he entered the kitchen and saw Zelda and Link sat at the table. Anju appeared behind him, her eyes widening briefly before an ecstatic beam almost threatened to split her face.

"You must be Link's partner!" She exclaimed, pushing past Kafei and into the kitchen.

Zelda nodded, smiling, shyly.

"Anju, this is Zelda, Zelda this is Anju and Kafei," he paused, "My parents."

Anju caught Link's eye, before turning back to Zelda. "It's so nice to meet you. Link's talked about you lots."

"Well," Kafei reasoned, "more than he talks about most things."

Link gritted his teeth. It was almost as excruciating as he'd imagined.

"It's nice to meet you both," Zelda spoke, adopting her perfect President's daughter voice and manner.

"Why's she in your clothes?" Kafei asked Link, bluntly, as he began to unpack the shopping they'd brought in with them.

"Kafei!" Anju hissed as Zelda flushed. She was indeed, sat at the table in a pair of Link's jeans, rolled up a _lot_ at the bottom, and a green hoodie that swamped her. He'd tossed the garments to her and left her to change in the bathroom in peace. She remembered pulling the hoodie over her head and inhaling his scent; fresh leaves and cinnamon.

"We got wet," Link answered, simply.

Kafei quirked an eyebrow, but fell silent, as Anju began to chatter.

"You've got to stay for dinner, Zelda, I insist. Kafei's making his famous seafood platter, it's divine. We work at the Rolling Goron, did Linkie tell you that?" Link flinched as she used her favourite nickname for him. Goddesses only knew why he'd agreed to this.

"Yes," Zelda answered. "I've actually eaten there before. With my Dad."

Kafei perked up. "What d'you order?"

"Erm," Zelda's golden brow furrowed and Link couldn't help noticing how cute she looked, sat at his kitchen table in his clothes. A thought he quickly discarded. "I think it was peanut glazed kebabs."

Kafei grinned, proudly. "Good choice."

"Er, we might take this lot," Link gestured towards the books and binders scattered across the table, "up to my room. Give you guys some space to make dinner."

"Course. Will you stay, Zelda?" Anju asked, turning her kind blue gaze on Zelda.

Zelda nodded. "It would be my pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry! I know this update is late. I won't bore you with the details, needless to say it's not because I've been too busy. What could be more important than fanfiction, after all!

* * *

Chapter 4 – _Baby's Day Out_

"We had to do that project when we were at school," Anju told them, nodding at Marx.

"Like carrying round a flour bag for a week is gonna stop teenagers having sex," Kafei said, rolling his eyes and putting a bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

Link cringed but Zelda shook her head. "Oh no, it's really informative. I had no idea how many things parents have to learn to deal with a baby. You have to make so many sacrifices."

Kafei glanced at Anju. "All for the greater good, right Link?"

Zelda looked at Link who had a small smile upon his lips. He nodded.

"Link said you're trying for a baby," Zelda mentioned as Anju sat down at the table.

Anju beamed. "Well, only for a few months. Then by the time it arrives Link'll be at University." Anju got a wistful look in her eyes. "And in five years he'll be an MP and we'll be living on easy street."

Link closed his eyes. This was too horrific.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a Politician, Link," Zelda said, turning to him.

"Oh yes," Anju enthused. "Link's dream is to be in Politics."

Zelda smiled, but Link could hardly bear to look at her. He had neglected to inform Anju or Kafei that Zelda happened to be the President's daughter. From the look on Kafei's face, he already suspected the truth.

"You know, Zelda, you wanna be careful, partnering with Link and all," Kafei piped up as Anju turned her attention to the sauce to accompany the seafood.

"Why's that?" Zelda asked, innocently.

"Well, wasn't it Lenin who said women were only good for reproducing?"

Link scowled. "That was Napoleon and besides _I'm not a communist!"_

Kafei grinned and Anju rolled her eyes.

* * *

The rain had cleared up by the next day to give way for a clear, cool day. Zelda spotted Cremia waving to her from the end of the driveway as she picked up the bag that was waiting for her by the door. She quickly called goodbye to her Father and jogged to meet her. 

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked once Cremia was within earshot.

"Thought we could walk to school together."

"Oh? Not walking with Sheik this morning?"

Cremia's expression gave nothing away as she answered. "No. I want to know _everything_ that happened when you went to Link's place yesterday."

Zelda couldn't help smiling as she recalled the previous evening. They began to descend the slope that led up to Zelda's house, Cremia watching her expectantly.

"It was certainly interesting," Zelda admitted. "Link's foster parents are great. They invited me to stay for dinner, which, needless to say since they're both chefs, was delicious."

"You stayed for dinner?" Cremia repeated, incredulously.

"Aha."

Cremia shook her head, disbelievingly. "What's in the bag?" She asked after a moment.

Zelda smiled, pausing to predict Cremia's reaction before she answered. "Oh, just some of Link's clothes."

Cremia froze before squealing loud enough to startle a crowd of birds in a nearby tree into taking flight.

"Zellie! His _clothes_? His _underwear?!_"

"Cremia! Why the hell would I have his _underwear_?"

"Why do you have his _clothes_?!" Cremia exclaimed, reaching to grab the bag.

Zelda held it out of her reach. "We got soaked! He loaned them to me so I wouldn't catch cold."

Cremia's big, blue eyes were wider than ever. "That is so _sweet_."

Zelda knew Cremia to be her most logical and down to earth friend. Still, for some inexplicable reason her mind went into ecstasy at the slightest possibility of romance. Not that there was anything remotely romantic about Link lending Zelda clothes. Well, not really.

"Crem', don't go there."

But Cremia was already off on her usual tangent.

"So, how was he with his foster Mum? You know, that's a sure fire way to know how well he'd treat a girlfriend. And how did he offer you the clothes? Did you see his bedroom?" Her eyes gleamed. "You did, didn't you?"

Zelda groaned. "Cremia!"

"You did! I knew it, I _knew_ there was something going on with you two. Even Sheik said so."

"Sheik? What did he say?" Zelda asked.

Hyrule Academy had just appeared on the horizon. Zelda could already see students swarming towards the buildings. She wondered if Link was one of them.

Cremia giggled. "Zel', you're so obvious. You like him."

"Crem', it's not like that. I…don't know. He's not what I thought," she attempted to explain, ineloquently. "He's so honest. And he totally calls me up on stuff, like he thinks there's more to me than I'm letting myself be. Does that make sense?"

Cremia's grin simmered to a smile, but she still had that excited glint in her eye. "Oh yeah. Absolutely."

* * *

"Come _on_ man, Cremia's waiting!" 

Link scowled. "I can't face her. Not after yesterday. Maybe not ever."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a drama queen?" Sheik asked.

"You weren't there, Sheik, it was _excruciating_. Anju went on and on about how I'm gonna become President and Kafei embarrassed me in every possible way," Link groaned, recalling, for what felt like the hundredth time, the previous evening.

He glanced across to Zelda's table. Today they had another girl with them. She was tall and lean, her blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail. And there was Saria, drawing celtic swirls up and down Mido's arms. Cremia was stood, glancing around the lunch room.

And there was Zelda. She laughed at something the taller girl said, before turning to admire Saria's artwork. Her hair was loose and hung in long golden curls. Goddesses, why did she have to be so beautiful?

Sheik threw him a pleading look. "C'mon Link, you owe me."

"Fine, I'll go," Link complied, gritting his teeth and scooping up his backpack.

Zelda smiled as he sat down next to her. A smile just for him.

"Hey."

Gods, why was he smiling back?! He didn't smile!

"Hey," he answered.

Meanwhile Sheik had his hand over Cremia's eyes. She was smiling and biting her lip. He took a wrapped sandwich out of his backpack.

"Okay, you can look," he told her.

Who would have thought a sandwich could make a girl's face light up? But that's exactly the effect it had upon her.

"Sheik!' She exclaimed in delight. "You made lunch."

He grinned. "This one's yours," he added, handing it to her and taking out a sandwich for himself.

She punched his arm, playfully, and settled in beside him to eat.

"Oh, um, these are yours," Zelda said, passing him the bag.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Link pulled his own lunch out of his bag; today a chicken korma.

"Is there any chance you might have forgotten anything my foster parents told you?" Link asked, after a mouthful.

Zelda giggled. "'Fraid not."

He sighed.

"They're proud of you Link, it's sweet."

"Anju's proud," Link corrected. "Kafei just enjoys torturing me."

"Does he really think you're a communist?" Zelda asked, dropping her voice to a murmur, so he had to lean in to hear her.

"No. He just says that to excuse me not being manly enough in his eyes."

Zelda's thoughts immediately disagreed; Link was most definitely manly.

"Hey Link," Saria interrupted. "You still got killer aim?"

Link glanced up at his childhood friend. There'd been a time when they were inseparable. It was nice to know she hadn't forgotten about him completely.

"Sure."

Saria tugged on Mido's shirt to catch his attention. "Check this Mido, Link can hit a target from a good fifty feet away."

"Really?" Mido asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, with a bow," Link answered, not used to the attention of a group, but enjoying it nonetheless.

He picked up Zelda's apple core and stretched his arm above his head. With the slightest narrow of his eyes and flick of his wrist, he sent the core spiralling through the air.

And straight into the bin on the other side of the lunchroom.

"Wow," Zelda breathed.

"That was so cool!" Mido yelled.

Saria smiled. "Killer aim Link."

"Why aren't you on any teams?" The unfamiliar blonde girl asked.

"This is Tetra, by the way," Zelda told Link.

"I'm not really a team player," Link told her.

Sheik rolled his eyes.

"It looks great on your Uni applications though," Tetra reasoned. "You should think about it."

Ah, University. It was all anyone could talk about now they were in their final year. Link hadn't been nervous about applying before, but the more people talked about it, the more he doubted himself.

Sheik grinned at Cremia. "Link can break up a fight on the dance floor from where he's sat at the bar. This one time, this guy was hassling this girl and the bouncers were just about to intervene when _ding!_ - he gets hit on the head by this plastic cup. And everyone's cheering cause he was like a total asshole." Sheik dissolved into laughter and Link rolled his eyes.

"You want Sheik to drive us to Metropolis, or should we just catch a train?" Link asked Cremia, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, since Sheik drives like a Terminian on speed, we should probably catch a train," Cremia suggested. Sheik was still too busy giggling like a gnome to argue.

Tetra glanced at her watch. "Nearly fourth period." She nodded at Saria, who stood up, tossing Mido the marker she'd been using.

"We better go too," Zelda said, shouldering her backpack as Mido yelped.

"_Saria!_ _Permanent marker!"_

"So, we'll meet you guys at the gates?" Zelda said, over her shoulder.

"Sure," Link answered, waiting to watch Zelda as she walked off with Cremia beside her.

* * *

Hyrule Metropolis was still busy even in the late afternoon. Link had always loved the city. There was something so impersonal about it, a loss of identity that he savoured. Anju and Kafei had often spoke of moving into the city, but with the possibility of a baby any thoughts of moving had been dismissed. 

Sheik reached in his pocket to light a cigarette, but Cremia plucked the pack out of his hand and slipped them into her pocket. He grinned.

"This girl is all business," he commented.

The sun was bright. Link pulled a pair of green-lensed shades out of his pocket as they emerged from the train station. Sheik had already slipped on his shades and shrugged on a black jacket. Zelda shaded her eyes with her hand.

"You guys come to the city, much?" Zelda asked with a knowing smile.

"I belong in the city," Sheik answered, breathing in the toxic fumed air.

"You belong in an institute," Link answered.

"Let's get the baby stuff out the way and then me and Link can show you girls the _real_ metropolis," Sheik said, ignoring Link's comment.

Zelda glanced at Link, uncertainly.

"Ignore him," he mumbled to her, smiling at her, reassuringly.

Boy, did Zelda feel _that_ smile down to her toes.

"I've already made us a list which I _think_ should be within our budget," Cremia told them.

"Thanks," Link said as she passed him the list. "You really _do_ know what you're doing. I just thought Sheik was exaggerating as usual."

"Hey!" Sheik interjected.

"Well, we had to get all this stuff for my sister," she answered, modestly.

"So, lead the way, oh divine partner of mine," Sheik ordered, offering her his arm.

With a giggle, she accepted his arm and they wandered ahead, leaving Zelda and Link to follow.

"Do you feel like a gooseberry, too, or is it just me?" Link asked, lowering his voice.

"No, I'm right there with you," Zelda agreed.

Link smirked. "Good."

* * *

Bumblebeebaby was lit too brightly and _everything_ was decorated in pastel colours. Cremia pulled her typed list out of her pocket and smoothed it down against Sheik's back. She pursed her lips and scanned the items. 

"Wow," Sheik said, his attention suddenly diverted. "Check it out, hammocks for babies!"

Link scanned the list Cremia had given him as Zelda joined Sheik in marvelling at baby hammocks.

"Cremia?"

She looked up as Link addressed her.

"I was uh, wondering if I could ask you something," Link continued, looking sheepish, "in confidence."

Cremia's eyes widened. "Of course!" She squeaked, excitedly.

Link's brow furrowed. Not exactly the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Uh, it's about Zelda's sister," he told her.

Her face fell. "Oh. Sure, go ahead."

Sheik glanced back at Cremia and Link. "Link's right. She really does know her stuff."

His thoughtful, admiring tone took Zelda by surprise.

"Well, she and her Dad took care of Romani when she was a baby."

Sheik nodded. The corner of his mouth quirked, fondly. "I know. Pretty awesome, right?"

In fact, Zelda had always been so used to Cremia taking care of her family that it never really occurred to her just what an accomplishment it was.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "What about you Sheik? Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Sheik laughed, picking up a pair of baby pink booties.

"Nope. Just me and my Aunt. Still, I got Link instead."

Zelda looked at him, but he didn't elaborate.

"Sheik, what colour crib do you want?" Cremia asked.

"Anything but pink, honey," He answered.

* * *

"Can I have a cheeseburger and fries please?" Sheik turned around, "What do you want Crem'?" 

She bit her lip as she scanned the menu above the counter. "Could I get a grilled cheese?"

Sheik handed over a fistful of rupees

"Hey Ilia," Link called to the girl. "Can we get some cherries in those soda's?"

Ilia winked and nodded. "Sure thing Link."

Zelda felt a pang of inexplicable jealousy, especially when Link smiled back. She watched the girl as she passed Link the soda's, but Link didn't say anything else to her.

"So you guys really do know the city," Zelda said, glancing around the café Link and Sheik had insisted upon visiting as they sat down in a booth. "So what's so special about this place?"

"Good food, quick. We get breakfast here all the time."

"Yeah," Sheik added, pointing at Cremia, "see, I _do_ eat breakfast. Just not lunch."

"What's with the cherries in your soda?" Cremia asked Link.

"Try it," Link offered, grabbing another straw from the dispenser on the table behind them. Reluctantly, she sampled it.

"Wow! Zel' try that, it's _weird_."

Zelda sipped. Trust Link and Sheik to add their own twist on something so ordinary.

"Did you say you got breakfast here?" Cremia asked, sipping her own red soda.

"Yeah. They do awesome pancakes. And pancakes are the greatest pick me up after an all nighter," Sheik informed them.

"Nah, waffles," Link corrected him.

"Aw yeah, waffles too," Sheik agreed. "with chocolate sauce."

Link grimaced.

"Where do you guys go?" Zelda asked, trying to sound casual.

"Wherever the night takes us. You guys should come with us sometime," Sheik suggested, searching in his pocket before remembering Cremia still had his cigarettes.

"He makes it sound sleazy," Link said to Zelda, "Really we just go listen to some bands."

"Or poetry, but only when Link's in depressive mode," Sheik joked, before quickly hushing up after a glare from Link.

"Saria and Mido do all that kinda stuff, we live vicariously through her," Cremia admitted.

Their food arrived. It all smelled delicious in the way that only junk food can. Zelda, who had insisted she wasn't hungry, suddenly regretted not ordering with them.

To distract herself from the food, Zelda pulled a magazine out of her backpack. As she turned the page, Cremia craned over the table.

"Now that is what I call a fine male specimen," She sighed, biting her lip.

Link and Sheik glanced over and saw the girls swooning over the latest Happy Mask underwear model.

"Honestly," Sheik moaned, "why do advertisers think dudes like that inspire guys like us to buy their product?"

"Inferiority complex, much?" Cremia teased.

"Not even, that guy is so blatantly gay," Sheik muttered, turning back to his burger.

"These advertisements are for us, anyway," Zelda reasoned, reluctantly turning the page.

"To entice you to buy Happy Mask underwear for your man?" Link asked, stealing a couple of fries from Sheik's plate.

"Something like that," Zelda answered, with a mischievous smile.

"Don't bother," Sheik interjected, "it's pure latex. Totally crushes your crotch."

Link sniggered as Cremia shrieked.

* * *

"Cremia's pretty cool," Link commented, slyly. 

The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, casting warm orange farewell light over everything. Woodside was always peaceful at sunset; only the sound of children playing in the streets could be heard. It was a balmy evening and Link and Sheik were walking from the station.

"Yeah," Sheik answered, sadly. "She's great."

Link frowned. Sheik had been acting strangely all day and he was finding it very disconcerting. Sheik had chased a lot of girls, but he got bored quickly. Plus it was always the same type of girl, pretty but vapid and very quickly annoying.

"What's up with you Sheik?"

Sheik smiled, bitterly. "I've never wanted anyone I couldn't have."

"Maybe that's because you like Cremia's personality and not just her looks."

Sheik frowned. "But she's hot."

Link laughed. "If you like her, ask her out."

Sheik shook his head. "Normally, I would. In a heartbeat. But-" He hesitated, trying to put it into words, "I like her so much. So I can't." He sighed, in frustration. "That makes no sense, does it?"

"No, it makes perfect sense. You guys are like an old married couple, it's funny to watch."

Sheik punched him in the arm. "Thanks for taking pleasure in my torture, _brother_."

* * *

A/N (continued): Hope fully this cleared a few things up. Alas, Link is not a communist. However, he is rather athletic and very skilled at archery. And where does he go at night? To poetry readi- er, I mean to see bands.

Thanks everyone for your reviews so far. I hope you'll review again because everything makes sense to _me_ but it might not make sense to _you_. So I'd love to hear what you think.

Silverpistola


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know! This has taken way too long to get up here. I suck. But you may be pleased to here that my technical difficulties are temporarily solved so there shouldn't be any more delays (touch wood, touch wood!). Anyway, here is the fifth chapter. I've tried to listen to what you guys have suggested and I hope it helps. Your input makes me better, so it's important to me that you review and give me your thoughts.

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Bad Baby_

Link was waiting at Zelda's locker when she arrived at school the next morning with Saria. He was leaning, casually, his arms folded and his backpack at his feet. The sight of him so unexpectedly caused Zelda's heart to flutter, momentarily. She loved the way he dressed, so collegiate, the long sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up to his elbows exposing his tanned forearms with his bag slung casually over his shoulder. As he got closer she noticed a silver pendant on a black cord around his neck: three triangles joined at the corner to form one central triangle.

"Hey," he greeted, nodding at Saria.

He looked good in the morning. His hair was still crisp and slightly damp and his chin looked smooth. She allowed herself a momentary daydream of him waiting at her locker to give her a different sort of greeting.

"Hi," she spun in her combination. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Link looked at Saria and then back at Zelda. "I kinda planned something. For the project."

Saria quirked a brow. Something about the way Link was looking at Zelda was worrying her.

"O_kay_. What did you plan?" Zelda asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's a surprise." Link answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and flashing a smile. "Meet me at the tennis courts at lunch, okay?"

Zelda frowned. "Is it a good surprise?"

Link's eyes glittered, mischievously. "You'll have to trust me, won't you?"

He backed away, and quickly joined the masses swarming towards their first class. Zelda smiled to herself.

Saria waved a hand in front of her face and she looked at her.

"Zellie, trust me, it's not a good idea," she told her, sternly.

"What isn't?" Zelda asked.

"Whatever your thinking of now. Don't," Saria warned, shrugging her backpack on. "I'm not saying Link's a bad person, he's not. But it's a bad idea, Zel'. Trust me." And she walked away, leaving Zelda to ponder what she might have meant.

* * *

"Where's Link?" Cremia asked as Sheik sat down next to her at lunch. 

The lunch room was almost empty due to the dazzling sunlight outside that streamed through the windows, bathing every patch of bare skin in natural warmth. Saria rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the game of hangman she was engaged in with Mido. She hadn't told anyone of her worries about Link and Zelda's fastly flourishing friendship, but, despite the sun, she could see dark clouds on the horizon.

"Oh, he's working with Zelda. Project stuff," Sheik answered with a smile that betrayed his nonchalant tone.

* * *

Zelda's stomach was tied in knots by the time she reached the tennis courts. Tetra was playing doubles with a boy she didn't recognise. Zelda raised her hand to greet her as they swapped sides. Tetra pointed to the scoreboard and Zelda felt a rush of sympathy for their opposition. Tetra and her partner were annihilating them. 

"She's only happy when she's winning," Zelda told Link, who had just appeared at her elbow.

Link's eyes watched the game. "She's a lot like you."

"Tetra's my cousin, on my Mother's side."

Link turned to her, frowning. "I guess that makes sense."

Zelda dared to look up at him, knowing exactly what she would see. The sun had taken residence in his hair and skin giving him a healthy glow and his cobalt eyes were shimmering with something other than good humour, something that she had only noticed yesterday but now it was all she could see.

"So," Zelda spoke, holding his gaze, "why the secret rendezvous?"

"We're going on an excursion. Extra credit, if you like," Link told her, nodding toward the gates.

Zelda paled, her eyes widening. "Link, we can't!" She hissed. "School doesn't finish till four. And I have History of the Goddesses this afternoon! And so do you!"

Link pulled a piece of paper from his pocket with a flourish. "No, I don't," he answered, simply, handing the forged note to her. "And with one quick phone call, neither do you."

Zelda shook her head, stoically. "No. I can't. I _won't_."

Only she didn't feel so strongly about it when Link flashed her that devilish smirk. He was backing away from the tennis courts, slowly heading towards the gates.

"Come on Zelda, live a little. You won't get in trouble, trust me."

Tetra had just served out the match and the court was clearing. There was no one else in sight. Link held out his hand.

"Link, no one is going to believe you."

"Oh yeah?" He cocked his head, a smug expression upon his face. "They already did."

"_What?_"

"I already made the call this morning. You, Princess Zelda, are excused from school this afternoon due to 'family circumstances'." He snorted, ignoring Zelda's dumbfounded expression. "It was quite sickening the way they ate it up so easily. Suckers. Kinda took the fun out of it."

He had reached the gates by this point. With one backward step he broke another school rule. And he didn't even seem to care!

Zelda had never broke a rule. She didn't even have a tardy. No detentions and certainly no suspensions. She was good. She obeyed the rules. She… led a completely boring life.

Link's expression was triumphant as she followed him, much like, Zelda thought, she imagined the serpent's was as Eve bit into the apple. But Link wasn't evil. He was rebellious, carefree, and wickedly smart. He exploited the system. Just like he exploited her weakness for him.

Goddesses, he was far too sexy for his own, or her own, good.

"Welcome to the dark side," He mumbled as she followed him along the road and out of sight.

* * *

Link refused to tell her where they were going. It would have been infuriating had Zelda not, as always, been enjoying being with him so much. They had caught a train to Woodside and Zelda had begun entertaining the thought that he was taking her back to her house. Until they headed in the opposite direction. 

"Link really, you've abducted me from school, you could at least tell me where you're taking me," Zelda whined as they turned onto a road lined with trees and big houses set back from the pavement.

"I did not abduct you, you came of your own free will. And we're nearly there," Link answered, consulting the road sign.

Zelda looked too. She froze.

"Link, I really need to know where we're going," she said, suddenly serious.

Link seemed to realise what she was thinking. He sighed.

"There's a school at the end of this road. The same school your little sister goes to." He watched Zelda, gaging her reaction. "I'd like to meet her."

* * *

Aryll was like a mini version of Zelda, so much so that Link spotted her as soon as she emerged from the school doors, rushing out onto the playground with a flurry of other children. He nudged Zelda and nodded in her directed. 

Zelda, who had been oddly quiet since they had reached the school, suddenly smiled at the sight of her sister. Link felt a rush of relief.

"Do you wanna go over?" Link asked. Zelda nodded, eagerly.

As they approached the group of children, Zelda looked nervous. That was until Aryll broke away from the group and ran over to them.

"Zellie!" She cried, stopping, breathlessly.

Zelda beamed, quickly catching her little sister up in a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Zelda whispered to her

Aryll nodded. "I miss you too Zelda. Are you here to pick me up?"

"No. I just wanted to see you," Zelda told her, setting her back on her feet.

Aryll smiled. "Come play Zelda!"

She dragged Zelda away, twirling and dancing towards the middle of the playground where a group of girls were watching Zelda curiously. As Link looked away from them he noticed a woman at the school gates. Just as he had instantly recognised Zelda's sister, he had a pretty good idea who the woman was. She didn't look like the woman he had seen in the newspapers, the one wearing too much make up and a fake smile. The one always a step behind the President.

No, this woman looked younger and happier. Her hair was short, but longer than it had been before and though it didn't fall in curls like Zelda and Arryl's, it was the same unusually distinctive golden colour. And she wasn't wearing make-up, or the well cut suits that she used to, but instead a pair of overalls and a pastel orange t-shirt.

When her eyes spotted Zelda with Aryll they widened in shock.

"Look, Zellie, Mummy's here!"

Link watched as Zelda's eyes met her Mothers'. Zelda looked suddenly nauseous, as though she hadn't factored her Mother into the plan. But she allowed Arryl to pull her over to the gates. They stood silently for a few moments. Link moved to stand behind Zelda, protectively.

Finally, her Mother spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Zelda didn't even bother trying to lie, just nodding instead.

"This is Link," she introduced, sensing his presence behind her. Link smiled, nodding at the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you. Zelda never tells me anything about anyone so I can't say I know much about you," Link told her, honest as always.

She laughed, lightly, reminding him of Zelda, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Aryll looked up at Link.

"Will you push me on the swing?" She asked, gazing up at him with her huge blue eyes.

Link glanced at Zelda who gave him an approving look.

"Sure," Link answered, hoisting the little girl up onto his hip and carrying her toward the swings, where he set her down.

"Are you Zellie's boyfriend?" Aryll asked as she sat down on the rubber seat.

Link smiled. "Nope. Just a friend."

"Mummy and Zellie don't talk anymore, so I never get to see her," The little girl pouted.

"Do you miss her?"

Aryll nodded, emphatically. Link glanced over at Zelda. Her Mother was speaking and Zelda was shaking her head, sadly.

"Will you bring Zellie to see me again?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'll try."

Aryll beamed and kicked her legs up in the air as Link pushed her higher and higher.

* * *

As they walked home, slowly, Zelda was quiet and Link was wondering if he had made a mistake. She held the baby, which Aryll had helped her draw a little smiley face on, and stared fixedly at the horizon. 

"Your sister looks just like you," Link told her, trying to coax her usual cheery mood to reappear.

Zelda nodded. "I know. Funny isn't it? Considering she's only my half sister."

The sky had grown overcast and the world was shrouded in shade. The path from the school was downhill and Link realised that Zelda's mother couldn't live far from his own house.

"We need to sort out the arrangements for this weekend. You know, for Marx."

Zelda nodded again and Link wasn't sure if she was listening. She followed him, dazedly, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she only realised where he had led them when she was standing on his front porch. He knew the house would be empty since Anju and Kafei were both on the late lunch shift today.

Zelda wandered past him into the kitchen, which she now knew to be the hub of activity in Link's house. Spread out across the table was a map of Woodside. Zelda glanced up at Link.

"There are seven schools in Woodside," he told her. "I had to be sure I'd got the right one." He sat down at the table and pushed his hand through his hair. "Zel', I'm really sorry."

She looked at him in confusion, but he was staring at the table.

"I just… I wanted to meet your sister. It seems so wrong to me that you never get to see her. And I could tell you wanted to, so I…" He trailed off, daring to look up at her. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Don't be," she answered, softly. "I loved seeing Aryll. And you're right, I should see her more. It's just… me and my Mother don't have the simplest relationship."

"Why?" Link asked, bluntly.

"When she left my Dad, it was a real scandal. He very almost lost his position. We had to work so hard to keep up appearances. And she never told me why she was left, she only pleaded with me to go with her. But how could I? How could I leave my Father with nothing to be a part of her new family? How could she ask that of me?" Zelda demanded, softly, her hands curling into fists and then unclenching, slowly.

The kitchen was silent and Zelda cursed herself for talking to him about this. How could she complain to him about her parents when he didn't even have his anymore?

Just when she was expecting Link to condemn her though, he came out with something she hadn't expected.

"Aryll needs you. I know you've got stuff going on with your Mum, but she needs her sister. She misses you, she told me. And she asked me to bring you to see her again."

Zelda's eyes sparkled with tears. She worried so much that Aryll might forget about her that to hear how much she missed her made her want to cry with relief.

"Thanks Link."

He nodded. "So I didn't screw up?"

She shook her head and got up. He followed suit.

"I'm working tomorrow, so can you take the baby? I'll come pick him up in the evening if you want," He suggested.

She nodded, blinking back tears. She was just leaving when Link called from the front door.

"Hey! Don't forget, you can't get home before four o'clock or else you'll raise suspicion. And you've got a reputation to maintain, remember?" He smirked and she scowled, all thoughts of gratitude forgotten as she stomped to back to the station, cursing her partner.

* * *

A/N: Just a couple more things. The next chapter is short, but it starts to get even more interesting from here. This chapter was mainly from Zelda POV so Link will have a little more to say next chapter. Oh yeah, I _know_ Aryll is Link's sister and I _know_ Tetra _is_ Zelda, but Aryll looks like Zelda (don't ya think?) and I needed a sibling for Zelda. I hope no one minds. 

Oh, and the necklace doesn't mean anything. I just thought it was cool. Heh.

Thanks for all your reviews. Really thanks, I mean that, you guys are awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh, I am so bad. Heh heh. Anyway, I should have given you all sufficient time to read the seventh and final Harry Potter before posting this. Let's face it, my story really can't compare with JK, so I figured I'd wait until most people had read the book before posting this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE review, or else how will I know when I've made a gazillion spelling mistakes?

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 6 - _Baby Babbles_

Zelda knocked at the door tentatively. She'd wanted to phone, but remembered that she didn't have Link's number. Not that it mattered anyway, if he wasn't home she'd just leave the baby with Kafei or Anju.

She bit her lip, nervously, as a light flickered on in the hall and she heard approaching footsteps.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Zelda," He frowned, "Wasn't I supposed to pick him up from yours?"

Zelda nodded, mutely. Her sudden inability to speak might have been due to the fact that a Happy Mask underwear model had just opened the door. Or as good as, anyway.

Link noticed the direction of her gaze and couldn't help smirking. Which only made Zelda even more helpless.

Because it seemed that even communists worked out.

"I only just got back from work," he explained, not appearing to be even slightly embarrassed by the situation, "and outta the shower."

Zelda glanced up from his well defined chest to his hair, which was slightly damp and tousled.

All she could think was, thank Goddesses he'd put on a pair of jeans.

"You wanna come in for a drink?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, still smirking.

"Um, the car's waiting for me," she managed to reply.

"What difference will ten minutes make?"

The light spilling from the doorway was warm and inviting. Zelda had become far too fond of Link's house over the past few days. The silence when she returned to her own house seemed deafening now compared to the light hum of activity in Link's.

"I guess I could," she answered, hesitantly.

He stepped back, allowing her room to enter; just enough that she had to brush against him as he pushed the door closed behind her.

"Did you get busted?" Link enquired, walking ahead of her into the kitchen.

"No," Zelda admitted.

"See? And you didn't trust me. I am honour roll, after all."

He yanked open the fridge as Zelda caught a delicious aroma and noticed a saucepan on the stove.

"I don't think that implies you're an expert at playing hickey."

"Hookie," Link corrected her. "A hickey is a lovebite." He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Zelda answered, primly, sitting down at the table.

Link passed her a can of red soda and hitched himself up onto one of the countertops. "I'm soup sitting," he informed her, pointing at the pot.

"Oh?"

"It's Kafei's latest masterpiece. Unnamed soup 43."

Zelda sipped her soda. "Smells good."

"Good?" Kafei's disappointed voice came from the doorway, making Zelda jump. "Really? Just good?"

Kafei was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans with the cuffs rolled up, slightly. In the background the television in the living room was on. Saturday nights in Link's house meant junk food, deliciously bad tv and relaxing to the max. And, of course, the couch played a major role.

Link laughed. "She meant orgasmic to epic proportions."

Zelda blushed and Kafei scowled. "This soup, Miss Zelda, will rock your socks," Kafei assured her. "Link, get the lady a spoon."

Link reached into the drawer next to his left leg and withdrew a wooden spoon, which he dipped into the saucepan.

"Try, try," Kafei encouraged her, waving his hands, insistently.

Zelda got up and reached to take the spoon from Link, but he pulled it away. "Open your mouth," he commanded her.

"Link, it's hot," she whined, noting the steam curling up from the pan.

Link rolled his eyes, but blew lightly upon the soup.

"Open up."

She frowned, before opening her mouth and allowing him to hold the spoon out to her. As her lips caressed the spoon, Link's smirk disappeared and he fixed her with one of his intense gazes that made her feel as though she were drowning in ice.

But in a good way. Like plunging into icy waters on the hottest day of the year.

"So?" Kafei questioned, eagerly. She snapped out of her reverie, but Link was still gazing, hypnotically, at her mouth.

Kafei was right. The soup was heavenly.

"Hmmm," Zelda sighed, blissfully.

Kafei smiled. "A success, I will assume."

Zelda nodded, ardently. "It's amazing."

Link dropped down from the counter and stretched like a cat, his lean muscles rippling, slightly. Zelda took a step back from him as Kafei left, nodding to himself.

"He's trying to convince his boss to let him create the autumn menu," Link told her, tossing the spoon into the dishwasher and slumping down at the table.

"I wouldn't have thought cooking counted as a manly activity," Zelda teased.

"He used to use his cooking talents to seduce women," Link retorted, amusedly, "now he just uses it to seduce Anju. Not that I'm aware of any of that sort of behaviour."

They fell silent, giving Link time to wonder just what was happening between them. It was completely irrational, defying all logic. But he couldn't stop thinking about her, longing to know what she thought of him, as though this was something more than just a school project.

Which was crazy, right?

"I wanted to say thank you. For yesterday."

"There's no need," Link answered. "It was fun."

"It was fun," Zelda agreed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I've never done anything so… reckless," she confessed, breathlessly.

Link frowned. "You really haven't, have you?"

"I'm not much of a rebel," she confessed.

No, Link supposed it had to be hard to do anything rebellious when you had a certain image to maintain. Not that skipping an afternoon of school was very wild and reckless. Wild and reckless would be acting upon his sudden impulse to kiss Zelda after watching her taste Kafei's soup.

But one thing he had learned, from being occasionally wild and reckless, was that the consequences were often irreversible.

"Is that how you'd class me?" Link asked, with intense interest.

His blue eyes sparkled with a glint of humour and Zelda felt sure he was teasing her. He was leaning towards her, his chin cupped in his hand and she couldn't help noticing just how close they were sitting.

"I… I really should go," she stammered, standing up so quickly her chair fell back.

"Okay," Link said, slowly.

"He's due for a feed in an hour," Zelda said, pointing to Marx, whom she'd set down on the table.

Link scooped him up, glancing at the timetable Zelda had left beside him.

Ahem, it.

"He's been a little fussy," Zelda said, backing out of the kitchen. "I think he might be teething."

"Very amusing," Link drawled.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the exchange?"

He nodded. She smiled, that bright smile that always caught him off guard. "Bye." He heard her wander through the living room, calling goodbye to Kafei and then the door closed.

Link looked down at the bag of flour, enquiringly. "So what was all that about, huh, Marx?"

* * *

The shrill ring of the phone disturbed Zelda from her tangled thoughts. She rolled over and reached over to grab the receiver from her bedside table. 

"Zelda's line."

"Zellie?" Cremia's voice sounded uncertain. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home."

Zelda sat up, crossing her legs under her. "What's wrong? Is it Romani? Your Dad?"

Cremia sniffed. "No, no. They're fine." She sighed, heavily. "I don't know why I'm getting so upset."

"Crem', you're scaring me."

On the other end, Cremia laughed, sadly. "I'm sorry. Don't worry. It's just… it's just Sheik."

Alarm bells went off in Zelda's head. She sat up even straighter.

"Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you? Oh, if he did I'm gonna-"

"Zel! He didn't do anything. I swear. He's just left a half hour ago." Cremia's voice warmed a little. "My Dad really likes him."

Suddenly a different alarm went off.

"Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling?" Zelda asked, slowly.

Cremia was silent for a moment. "Zel'," she whispered, finally, "I can't help it."

Zelda bit her lip. Cremia had innocently stumbled into the lair of the beast. She should have seen this coming. She _would_ have seen this coming had she not been so distracted. Damn men! Damn Sheik!

"I had a hunch," Zelda lied.

"He's different than you think," Cremia insisted. "When its just me and him, he changes. He's quiet and shy and thoughtful and sweet. Like a different person."

Zelda thought back over the last few days with Link. Was she different with him?

"How worried should I be?"

"Why should you be worried at all?" Cremia demanded, suddenly on the defensive.

"Well," Zelda answered, trying to pick her words carefully, "he's got a bit of a… reputation."

Apparently not careful enough.

"Yeah? Well Link isn't exactly pure as driven snow," Cremia retorted, haughtily.

Zelda flinched. "What do you mean?"

Cremia took a deep breath. "Forget it. I'm sorry Zel, I didn't mean to say that. You just, well, you kinda hit a nerve."

"You know something about him," Zelda spoke, ignoring Cremia's apology.

"Well, Sheik said something. It's no big deal," Cremia replied, sounding reluctant.

Zelda blinked, bracingly. Did she really want to know? Why was it important, anyway? What was it to her what Link had done?

"What? What did he tell you?"

"He mentioned that… well, Link had been a runaway. It kind of slipped out though and he wouldn't say anything else. He seemed angry with himself for telling me."

A runaway. Not quite what she'd been expecting.

"Wow," Zelda whispered. "That must have been why he disappeared, like Saria told us he did."

"Yeah. But she said he was six. Can you imagine being out in the world on your own at six?" Cremia echoed Zelda's thoughts.

No, she couldn't. Her entire life she had been sheltered and loved. Suddenly she felt so stupid for getting so upset about her sister.

"Zellie?" Cremia spoke, nervously.

"Crem', I gotta go."

She didn't wait for her to answer, choosing to hang up before Cremia could say any more.

She pictured Link in her head. Link smiling. Link laughing. Link frowning. He never wallowed in self pity, despite all the loss he'd suffered. He never talked about his past or how it had damaged him. He _never_ asked for _her_ sympathy. How could she have told him all that about her Mother? Why hadn't she _thought_ about how ungrateful it would sound to him?

Her life had gone through rough patches, but throughout it all she'd had her Father. When her parents were divorcing he was there for her. When Hyrule was shrouded in Civil War, he still made time for her. No matter what, she'd always had him. So the thought of Link, alone on the streets, only six years old, made her heart ache. How could he be the strong person he was today? Why did he want to help _her_?

She wondered if that was why he'd always been so unkind to her before. She knew nothing of what he'd suffered and she had judged him without bothering to get the facts.

And then she replayed their brief encounter earlier that evening. What had that been all about? How did he make her heart skip so quickly? Why did she look for him everywhere, only satisfied with her day once she had seen him. What was happening between them?

* * *

The kitchen smelt delicious, filled with the smell of cinnamon and apples. Zelda as sat on the counter and she glanced beside her. Yep, there was a pot on the stove, some kind of sauce bubbling merrily inside. But why was she in Link's kitchen, watching a pot on the stove? 

She looked around and spotted Marx on the table. Had she come here to get him?

Just as she was about to slide off the counter, Link appeared in the doorway. His hair was dry this time, but still hung in his eyes in an irresistible manner. And, of course, he was shirtless again.

"Link, what am I doing here?" Zelda asked, nervous from the way he was looking at her.

He smirked. Goddesses, sexiness _overload_. Zelda's knees were weakening and her heart was doing those strange gyrations again.

"You came back," he murmured, an edge of soft delight to his voice.

He moved so fast, or maybe her reactions were dulled, and before she knew it his arms were either side of her, leaning against the counter. She was trapped and he was far too close to enable her normal brain functioning.

"Link-"

He cut her off with a finger upon her lips. He wasn't smirking now. In fact, his face was deadly serious.

"I know you think you understand me, Zelda." His eyes narrowed. "You're wrong. You don't know a thing about me."

This was all far too weird. The idea of Link saying anything like that was preposterous. But Zelda's brain was having difficulty trying to process all this, so she just nodded along.

He leaned back, giving her just enough space to slide off the countertop, but this, she found, was not a good idea as she only found herself pressed up against him. He gazed down at her, hooking one arm around her waist.

"Only four days to go," he whispered before dipping his head and-

* * *

Zelda's eyes opened. Her fists clutched at the sheets of her bed and she slowly exhaled. Maybe that had been her answer. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to update quickly, especially since this chapter was _so_ much fun to write. Thank you everyone for you reviews (and correcting my spelling mistakes, man, I always miss some!). Personally, I think music is seriously important when writing, but it also creates an awesome mood when reading as well! I've put a list of songs that inspired certain chapters of this story on my profile, but the music that accompanies this chapter is the most important. If you care, check it out. If not, please enjoy anyway!

Just so you know, NuRave is a new musical trend over here. I don't know if anyone outside the UK is into it. Hmm, think loud indie music with a rave beat and loads of people wearing skinny fit jeans and loud coloured tees. Got that? That, my friend, is NuRave.

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 7 -_ Babysitters_

"Where's Marx?" Zelda enquired, glancing around for any sign of their "son".

A smile flickered across Link's mouth. "With a babysitter."

"A babysitter?" Zelda repeated, incredulously, trying to ignore how that brief smile had made her feel.

"Yep."

Once she'd taken this information on board she noticed that Link wasn't exactly dressed for a study session. His black leather jacket betrayed an ulterior motive.

"I don't understand," she lied, feeling a strange anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

"You and me deserve a break from parenting. And after what you told me last night, I decided we should go out."

_On a date?_ She burned to ask.

"Out where?"

This time he did smile, no doubt about it. "Somewhere I know you've never been before."

Zelda wasn't sure how he convinced her. It may have been skipping school the other day. Or that crazy dream the previous night. Or that leather jacket.

But most likely it was that smile, that smile that slid across his lips, coupled with a quirk of his brow that just dared her to take another risk.

* * *

The Deku Grotto was located on the outskirts of Woodside. The building resembled an old warehouse, which it might once have been. The bouncer on the door had too many tattoos and wasn't bothering to stop anyone as they wandered through the door.

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon. Link grinned.

"Don't look so scared. You might just like it."

She glanced around, speculatively, biting her lip. "It's not impossible, I guess."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Hey Link," The bouncer growled, nodding. Zelda stared at him wide-eyed. The bouncer stared back before nodding at her too. "Link's friend."

* * *

The first thing that Zelda saw was smoke. Clouds of cigarette smoke hung in the air like sweet, choking mist. As the smoke cleared she saw a dimly lit bar with leather couches scattered around. Further in the distance there was a large stage that was currently empty as the speakers pumped out Nu-Rave. The occupants of the couches were either smoking or chatting lazily. But what perturbed Zelda most was how, well, _cool_ they all looked. Not cool like the magazines dictated, but rather haughty and rebellious.

She glanced down at her outfit and realised, with a sinking feeling, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Link!" A beautiful girl was gesturing to Link from one of the couches were she sat with a three guys of various heights and hair lengths. Link, who was still holding onto Zelda's hand, pulled her over to the group.

"Hey guys," Link greeted. Zelda had time to register the group all looked oddly exotic before her eyes were drawn to the girl. Goddesses, she was _gorgeous_; beautiful in the most defiant manner Zelda had ever seen. Her long hair was inky blue and her skin was pale like milky opals. A blue stud twinkled in her button nose and her dark blue eyes flashed like magic.

"Hey there," she aimed her greeting directly at Zelda this time.

"Um, hi," Zelda answered, cautiously.

"Oh, Zelda this is Lulu," Link introduced, quickly, "Evan, Japas and Tijo."

Another guy sidled over and dropped down next to Lulu. Like Japas and Tijo he had ink black hair and dark eyes, with the same ethereal white blue skin. He winked at Zelda.

"And that's Mikau," Link added.

The guys nodded at Zelda, but Lulu was looking at her with sudden interest.

"You guys playing tonight?" Link asked, still holding onto Zelda's hand. Lulu seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Aha," Lulu answered, not taking her eyes off Zelda. "In fact, I need to get ready."

Evan glanced at his watch, meaningfully, but Lulu ignored him

She stood up and reached for Zelda's other hand. "Hows about you come backstage and help me, huh?"

Link looked as if he were about to object, but Lulu tugged Zelda away before he had chance to argue.

* * *

"You look familiar," Lulu decided.

They were in a tiny dressing room, stood in front of a wide mirror. Lulu had pulled a make-up bag from inside one of the empty guitar cases and was applying dark lipstick to her full, pouted lips.

"My Dad's the President," Zelda mumbled, reluctantly.

Lulu snapped her fingers, smiling at Zelda's reflection. "Aha! I _knew_ you looked familiar. Goddesses, imagine Link not mentioning that."

When Lulu spoke, she addressed Zelda's reflection.

"Gods, if my Dad knew I was hanging with the President's daughter, he'd freak," Lulu sighed. "No offence," she added, quickly.

Zelda nodded. The Zora's hadn't trusted her Father since the civil war had ended. She had been forbidden from going anywhere near the docks, for her own safety.

Zelda looked down at her shoes. Her excitement at being out with Link had quickly evaporated since they'd entered the grotto.

"He said he might bring you by here tonight. Although, I must admit," she turned to her, leaning in as though they were discussing something confidential despite the dressing room being empty, "you're not quite what I expected."

"What you expected?" Zelda repeated, slowly, as Lulu returned to applying her make-up.

"Yeah, no offence. You're just not his usual type."

"Uh, we're not together."

Lulu smiled. "Could've fooled me, honey."

Zelda blushed.

"Well, if you're not together, how come?" Lulu asked, now sweeping glittering blue eye shadow across her lids. "I mean, you look pretty cosy. And Link seems to really like you."

Zelda's hope suddenly returned, though not in the same measure as before.

"He does?"

Lulu giggled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of clueless considering you go to that brainiac school and all." She ripped a tissue from her make-up bag and slowly pressed her lips against it. "He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't," she continued, discarding the tissue and turning to regard Zelda with one hand on her hip. "You mind if I give you some friendly advice?"

Zelda wasn't sure how to answer. In her experience girls as beautiful as Lulu were dangerous. Still, it made no sense to alienate her. Especially since she was somehow trapped in a dressing room with her.

"No."

"Your outfit is a little disastrous," Lulu said, directly, as Zelda was learning was her method. "And if, as I suspect, you'd love nothing more than to make him gag for you, you need a little expert…" She searched for the most delicate expression, "alteration."

Zelda swallowed, nervously. "I suppose a bit of alteration couldn't hurt," she admitted.

Lulu grinned. "Put yourself in my hands, honey. After all," she began, slowly un-weaving Zelda's hair from it's usual braid, "us girls have to stick together."

* * *

Link leaned against the bar in the downstairs area of the grotto. The space in front of the stage was already packed with people waiting to see the Indigo-go's. And Zelda had disappeared with Lulu over half an hour ago. What could they be doing?

Just as he let out an impatient growl, he heard a familiar laugh from behind him and turned to see Lulu standing with…

Zelda.

His eyes widened. There was no mistaking that it was Zelda standing next to Lulu but… not the Zelda Link had come to know. This Zelda was most certainly not the clean-cut, perfect Princess he tried so hard to loathe.

Lulu smiled at the stunned expression on Link's face. "What it's important to remember is that Zelda, here, had massive potential already. I just unleashed the rebel within."

And with that, she sauntered away. Leaving Link to gawp at the girl she'd left behind.

Zelda smiled, sheepishly. "She can be pretty persuasive," she explained.

"Uh, yeah, yeah she can," Link gabbled, trying to regain his composure. "but you look great."

Zelda's smile grew brighter. "It's not really me," she said, quickly.

"It could be," Link argued.

Before she had a chance to question that cryptic comment, Lulu's sensual voice flowed across the room.

"Hey everyone," she sang, "we are the Indigo-Go's and we are here to entertain you tonight."

Her introduction was met with many cheers as the band kicked into their first song.

"Do you want a drink?" Link asked.

Zelda hopped up on a stool beside him, allowing him a particularly nice view of her knees that were just visible beneath the end of her dress. Not only had Lulu let her hair loose, she had also loaned her an outfit from the wardrobe in their tiny dressing room. Zelda did feel more than slightly uncomfortable in the short, red check dress and boots, but it was worth it for Link's reaction.

"Uh, I-" She dared to look at Link, who was looking at her as though she were some sort of stranger. Albeit a wholly welcome stranger. "Sure, why not?"

Link nodded to a guy behind the counter and leaned over to request their drinks. Zelda bit her lip, nervously brushing her wavy hair behind her ears. Link fixed her with one of his intense gazes as he passed her her drink; an amber liquid in a plastic cup with a few chocks of ice.

"You'll like it," he murmured, with a reassuring smile

She took a sip and discovered he was right. The drink was sweet and cold, but warmed her from the inside.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but feeling more afraid of his response than was rational.

Link looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like it here. I thought you might as well. I guess I thought I had you all figured out, but you keep proving me wrong." His brow furrowed. "Plus, all work and no play, you know?"

What did that _mean_? _Was_ he interested in her?

Link stood up, suddenly. "If we don't dance to this song, Lulu might kill me later," Link told her, taking her hand again and pulling her onto the floor.

The song was upbeat and frenzied and Lulu was crooning breathlessly about, or at least what sounded like, an aphrodisiac. The crowd had gone crazy and were dancing, wildly. Zelda glanced at Link, nervously, looking around at the crowd like a startled fawn.

"Just sway," Link instructed her, as Lulu spotted them and nodded at Evan.

Link took Zelda's hands and placed them on his shoulders before putting his own on her waist, just above her hips. After what felt like a few moments, the crazy aphrodisiac song melted smoothly into a slower song.

"I didn't think you were the dancing type," Zelda spoke up, trying to distract herself from the sudden flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

Link snorted. "Even communists can dance," he quipped, thinking of Kafei. "I didn't think I'd ever be here with you."

Zelda blushed, looking anywhere away from his hypnotic gaze. "I know."

Lulu was singing, almost in a hushed whisper, but Zelda could barely concentrate on her words. She moved her hands so they curled around Link's neck, her fingertips brushing his hair. His gaze suddenly became razor sharp, boring into her eyes with a sudden seriousness and intensity. The corner of his lips edged into a small smile as he moved his arms to circle her waist, drawing her slowly closer to him.

On stage Lulu bit back a smile, inclining her head towards the two of them. The rest of the band took notice and grinned.

"The project is over in a few days," Zelda murmured.

"Yeah."

"What… then?" Zelda whispered.

Link stopped moving and just stood, looking down at her. "I don't know."

The song would end soon, just like their time together. Zelda tried desperately to decipher what that look could mean. Did he feel these strange but wonderful sensations too? Was she imagining the way he was looking at her?

"Maybe Sheik will have finally got Cremia to take notice of him," Link chuckled, starting to sway with her once again.

Ah, a safe middle ground topic.

"She's crazy about him, you know?"

Link's eyes widened. "She is?"

Zelda sighed. "Totally. But Cremia's frightened he might break her heart."

"Maybe," Link murmured, leaning over her so that his voice came from just above her ear, "she should give him a chance."

His cool breath upon her skin sent shivers speeding across her arms. They were even closer now, so close that a slight shift would make their bodies collide. And both of them were very aware of this. Link pulled away from her so that he could look into her eyes again. His fingers caught hold of a curl of her soft hair. Goddesses, she smelt so good.

"Maybe she doesn't know what he's thinking. What his intentions are," Zelda argued, breathlessly.

"She knows."

He leaned in to her and she moved to meet him halfway. As he touched his lips to hers, Zelda knew she had lost all control. How else could she explain the way she was pressing her body against his? Or why her hands had moved up from his neck and into his hair? Though nothing but the inevitable could explain how Link was making her _feel_. Goddesses, it was a good thing he was holding her so tightly or she felt sure she would have collapsed; her body had gone so limp. And yet he was far from limp, taking a firm hold of her and pulling her against him in an exhilaratingly commanding manner.

One thing was for sure. Communists could most certainly kiss.

Reluctantly, Link released her and she stumbled slightly as they parted.

"Easy," he murmured, softly, taking both her hands to steady her.

She looked up at him, blinking those baby blues.

"What are we doing?" Zelda asked.

For once, he didn't smirk. In fact, he looked deadly serious.

"We were kissing. I kissed you. Because, Zelda, I've got to know you. The _real_ you. And you're awesome."

She felt so helpless. Her heart was racing and her lips still clamoured for his.

And there was that smirk. Gods, he knew _exactly_ what he'd done to her. And he knew that she was powerless; she just wanted more.

"I'm going to kiss you again now," he told her, his eyes twinkling.

"Okay," she answered, breathlessly.

Gods, what was she _doing_? This was crazy. This was a bad, bad idea.

How strange, but how wonderful, that doing something so bad could feel so _good._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so, how can I apologise for my delay in updating this fanfic?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know that people are still reading, I keep getting emails telling me people are adding this to their story alert. You guys are the best. I'm posting a one-shot later today, to make it up to you all!

Hmm, this chapter might make people a little angry with me. All I can say is: no one's life is plain sailing all the time. And if you're a bit confused at the end, don't worry. You're supposed to be. All will be explained, promise.

Please review!

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 8 – Baby's Breath

It felt so easy, so good. Link had never really shown much interest in girls, not like Sheik, but as he kissed Zelda he realised exactly what he'd been missing.

They parted for breath, resting their foreheads against each others.

"It's past my curfew," she whispered, glancing up the hill. The lights were on in the big white house. Her Father wouldn't be pleased.

"Then you're already in trouble," he murmured, his lips drifting to her neck.

She sighed, blissfully. It was a cold evening which gave her every excuse to wrap herself up in his arms. Strong, capable arms that they were.

"You're a bad influence, Link Hero."

He chuckled into her neck. "You're more of a rebel than you think, Zelda."

She pulled back to look at his face. "Did you plan this?"

His eyes were sincere. "You took me totally by surprise."

Zelda smiled. "Secretly, I was kind of pleased we got partnered."

"Why?" Link asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she glanced up at the house. "I really have to go."

He shook his head, drawing her closer. "Not yet."

"Link," she whined.

"Zelda," he reprimanded, softly.

He dipped his head and nuzzled her cheek. She purred like a spoilt kitten and his lips curled into _that_ smirk. His kisses trailed down to her collarbone, weaving a path of tingling skin and jolting shivers. Zelda could only cling to him, helplessly.

As he drew back from her and stared into her eyes, she smiled.

"Saria warned me to stay away from you, you know," she whispered.

Link froze. "Why?"

"I dunno," Zelda answered, not noticing Link's sudden shift in mood. She yawned, sleepily. "I really should go in now."

Link tried to smile, but his sudden jubilation seemed to have been punctured. "Yeah. We don't want you in any more trouble."

Zelda leaned in, still slightly shy, and aimed to kiss his cheek, but he caught her chin and kissed her lips, hoping desperately that she could will away this sudden feeling of foreboding within him.

She pulled away and smiled, biting her lip, adorably, before dancing up the hill to the white house.

Link sighed as she disappeared.

Almost.

* * *

The next morning the signs were all around him. He felt like a tennis player that had finally choked, as he sat at the kitchen table. Every time he remembered something about last night, he could hear Zelda's voice in his head. 

_Saria warned me to stay away from you, you know_.

The problem wasn't that he didn't know why Saria had told Zelda to stay away from him. No. The problem was that he realised that Saria was right. He had tried to push it to the back of his mind as he quickly became more and more enamoured with Zelda, but it had resurfaced now and refused to be pushed aside.

Anju glanced at Link, anxiously. Yesterday he had been so cheerful, more so than she had seen him in a long time. It had made her so happy to see him so enthusiastic, that to see him now looking so desolate tore at her heart. Her love for him, she knew, was that of a Mother's. And like all Mother's learn at one point, she knew that she was powerless to help him. But knowing didn't make it any easier.

Link glanced at his watch and stood up. "I'm going to school."

Anju nodded, but stopped him as he headed for the door and hugged him, tightly.

"We'll be here when you get back," she told him.

Like what felt like a thousand other mornings, Zelda and Saria were stood at their lockers when Cremia came rushing towards them.

"You're not late!" Saria called as Cremia came to a breathless halt before them.

"It was the rain! I couldn't find Romani's pony umbrella _anywhere_ and of course she wouldn't leave the house without it. And where was it? In the barn!" Cremia ranted, shaking off her own umbrella and causing people to jump back from the shower of droplets.

"This weather sucks," Saria agreed.

"What is with all this negativity?" Zelda demanded, struggling not to grin. "It's only a bit of rain. Rain is the earth's nectar, after all."

Cremia stared at her incredulously. "'Rain is the earth's nectar'?"

Saria however, was eyeing Zelda with intense suspicion. A suspicion that was confirmed a moment later when Mido bounded up to them.

He kissed Saria's cheek, but she hardly noticed him before he turned to Zelda.

"Hey Zel', was that you I saw at the Deku Grotto last night?"

Zelda blushed crimson and Saria's stomach lurched.

"Well, kinda."

Cremia's eyes widened. "With who?"

"Link Hero," Mido answered for her.

Cremia squealed and started jumping up and down excitedly. "I _knew_ it! I _said_ he was into you! And now you've gone on a date together! Oh Zelda, what _happened_?"

But Zelda wouldn't breathe a word. Not until she was sure she hadn't dreamt it all up.

"It didn't look like you though, Zel'," Mido said, turning to speak to Saria.

But Saria was gone.

* * *

Link had been silent for the entire journey to school. Sheik was used to Link's silence. He was silent when he was thinking and when he was brooding and when he was annoyed. Generally Sheik learned to fill the silence, but years of being friends had taught him to recognise Link's silences. And this one made him anxious. 

"Lulu called me," Sheik finally spoke up, as he pulled into a space.

Link was listening, Sheik was certain.

"She told me about meeting Zelda last night. She liked her a lot."

Link smiled, bitterly. Lulu and the band were good friends of his, it had seemed so important to him that they liked her. And Lulu didn't take to people easily.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Link took a deep breath. He _did_ want to tell Sheik. Sheik was his brother, the first person he'd trusted after everything that had happened. Sheik might understand.

"I don't know if I can," Link admitted.

"You're having second thoughts?" Sheik guessed, quietly.

Link frowned. Was that what it was? It didn't feel like that. It was almost as if his eyes had been narrowed to one point for a week and suddenly they were open again and he could see everything around him.

"You were right. That first day. She did deserve a chance," Link told him.

Sheik nodded. "And she _is_ cute," he reminded him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Sheik," Link admitted, despondently. "I feel like a criminal. Like a traitor to everything I've ever believed in. Everything my parents believed in."

"Link, she's not satan's daughter. What if she believes in the same things? Have you ever even asked her?" Sheik growled, and pushed his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "We were just kids, Link. Just because we suffered and she didn't it doesn't make us right and her wrong."

Link reached for the door. "Thanks Sheik, but I guess old habits die hard."

* * *

The classroom was rowdy when Link reached it. Girls were sat cradling flour sacks as their partners rolled their eyes and tried to look cool. Link looked down and made his way to his seat, blindly, but not before he had seen Zelda. Her whole face had lit up when she saw him. 

"Hey," she greeted, breathlessly.

Link flinched, inwardly. He'd never seen anyone so happy to see him.

"Hey."

Was he supposed to kiss her? Were they a couple now? Was that what she thought?

"My Dad gave me twenty questions last night," she told him, "I think he thought I'd taken drugs."

She laughed, happily, but stopped when she noticed Link wasn't laughing with her.

"I'm sure he didn't really believe that," she added, quickly. Nervously. She was nervous, Link could read it in her voice, her expression. Only a week had passed since he'd been so angry to have been partnered with her. How could he have guessed that a week would change _everything_?

"Zelda," He shook his head. Why did he have to feel this way? "I can't do this."

Her angel's face twisted into a confused expression. "Do what?" She asked, slowly.

The noise of the other students, the rain and darkness beyond the window and the fear in Zelda's question felt like it was all pressing in against him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He hadn't felt this way since he was a child.

And he knew the only way to escape it was to run. But when he turned and walked out the classroom, he hadn't expected her to follow him out into the empty corridor.

"Link?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

He took in big gulps of air, but it did nothing to cure his sudden dizziness.

"Zelda, I can't be with you," He told her, leaning against a row of lockers. "I can't. Every time I look at you now, I see them. Gods, I don't want to, but I do."

Zelda's eyes were wide and horrified.

"See them?"

He coughed and spluttered, desperate for air. He couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry."

And like the coward he knew himself to be, he ran away, his legs carrying him as far away from her as they could.

* * *

Cremia was breathless when she reached Sheik, who was waiting by his car. She quickly passed him the baby before kneeling over, holding her side, trying to catch her breath. 

"Crem'? You okay?" He asked, concernedly.

She looked up at him. "What's going on Sheik?" She asked, pleadingly, in between breaths.

Sheik froze up. "I don't know what you mean."

"With Zelda and Link," She stood up straight, "You know, don't you?"

Sheik ran a hand through his hair. "Even if I did, do you think I could tell you?"

Cremia's face fell and Sheik flinched. He had heard, from various rumour mongers, about the confrontation between Zelda and Link. And, unlike everyone else, he had a fairly accurate idea what it was about.

Cremia's face was pleading, heartbreakingly desperate and suddenly he was afraid, knowing that she might be able to coax the information from him. And he couldn't let that happen.

"But Zelda is in pieces," Cremia argued, her voice starting to crack. "Sheik, please."

He wondered if she knew how big her blue eyes went when she pleaded with him. Far too big for him to look at for too long, anyway.

Heads were looking in their direction as people crossed the car park. Sheik unlocked his car and slipped inside. Cremia quickly followed. Once inside, she sat, watching him, earnestly. Sheik was afraid to look at her. So instead, he looked down at the baby.

"Crem', I understand that Zelda is your friend and you're worried about her. Really, I do. But you have to understand that Link is my brother." He sighed. "I do know, or at least have a strong inkling, what's going on. But I can never betray Link's trust. Because he wouldn't betray mine."

Cremia opened her mouth to argue, but the look on Sheik's face silenced her and she suddenly felt guilty for asking him.

"What I can tell you, is that it's not what you think. Link cares about Zelda. He doesn't say it, but I know. And I'm worried about him. But all we can do is be there for them."

Sheik finally turned his head to look at her. She smiled, her blue eyes warm and enchanting again.

"I'm sorry Sheik. I just… I can't bear to see her so upset."

Sheik reached out and took her hand, enveloping it with his own.

"You're used to taking care of everyone," he said, softly.

"I just wanted to fix it," she admitted, blushing slightly as he stroked her palm with his thumb.

"You've fixed enough. Maybe Zel' and Link can fix this themselves."

"Maybe."

He let go of her hand and started up the car. Cremia took the baby from him and pulled her seatbelt across both of them. Like so many other days lately, driving home with Sheik.

Cremia frowned, suddenly. Something _was_ different.

"Hey, pass me my gum will ya, Crem'?" Sheik asked, pointing to the dashboard.

She reached out and turned the gum over in her hand.

"Sheik!" She gasped.

"What?"

"You're quitting!"

"What?" He smiled, slyly. "Oh yeah, that. Well, I figured it wasn't good for the baby."

As she passed him the gum their fingers brushed, slowly.

"Besides," Sheik told her, pushing a stick of mint green gum in his mouth, "smoking is so over now. And I have a rep to maintain, you know?"

* * *

Saria had wanted to cut class, but hadn't dared. Zelda wouldn't have wanted her to, anyway. The old Saria wouldn't have hesitated. But those days were behind her now. 

The rain had given way to a cloudy, cool day. Mido had offered to drive her to Zelda's, but she'd refused. She needed the time to gather her words, slowly slotting events into place so that she could try to explain.

She'd been thinking a lot lately, tracing back her memories to when she and Link had been best friends. Inseparable. She remembered his incredible aim and how her hair had been short and boyish. She still had scars on her hands from climbing a thousand trees and could still play a load of songs on her flute-like ocarina. It was hard to believe they'd ever been friends, looking at them now, but the photographs told the true story.

Saria knew she probably should have tried to talk to him when he came back, but she was still hurt. He had been her friend, the centre of her small universe, and one day he was gone. No warning. No goodbye.

Her parents had tried to explain, but she was too young to understand the world or the reasoning of adults.

In hindsight, that might have been when she fell in with the wrong kids. _Those_ memories were so blurred now though, she could never be certain. At any rate, she wasn't about to blame Link leaving for the person she had become when he was gone. Besides, now she had Zelda and Cremia. Things were different. _She_ was different.

Zelda.

The maid's ushered her upstairs without question. The door to Zelda's bedroom was closed. Saria didn't bother knocking. She wasn't about to be turned away.

Zelda was sat in her window seat and she didn't move even when Saria barged into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a snap. It had started raining again, the drops spattering against the glass. Saria had hoped for tears and pyjamas, but seeing Zelda staring despondently out the window, she realised this was much worse.

"He doesn't want me, Saria," Zelda murmured, still not moving.

"That's not true, Zel'," Saria answered, moving to the window. Zelda shook her head.

"Look, Zelda. Do you remember when I told you it was a bad idea? To get involved with Link?" Saria spoke.

"Don't say you told me so," Zelda begged.

"I told you that because there are things I know. Things I didn't tell you when Cremia asked me about Link," Saria finally admitted.

Zelda turned, her eyes narrowing as Saria spoke.

"I didn't think this would happen," Saria continued. "I never dreamed you and Link-" She stopped, sighing. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Zelda asked, slowly.

Saria inhaled, deeply, sitting down on Zelda's bed. "You already know that Link and I were friends. Best friends. He lived two houses down the street from me and we were the only kids the same age. It was almost inevitable that we'd be friends." She smiled, wistfully, without realising it. "I was a tomboy back then, I don't think Link ever saw me as a girl. What it's important to understand is that we were close, joined at the hip. One night, in summer when we were six, his family moved away in secret. I don't know where they went. My parents told me that Link's parents were sympathisers of the other races, the Gorons and the Zoras. They tried to explain to me why Link couldn't say goodbye, but I was too young to understand the civil war."

Zelda was watching her, frozen in place, but Saria was looking down at her hands as she told the tale.

"When I got older I understood that Link's parents had to escape. The penalty for helping the Zoras and Gorons during the war was death. They were being hunted and had no choice but to flee to the Zora ports were they would be offered protection. But even when he came back, I couldn't put aside my foolish pride and forgive him. He had left me, friendless and alone, without even saying goodbye. Until I was thirteen, I fell in with the wrong people, did unspeakable things. Before I became friends with you and Crem'. Sometimes I blamed him. I wanted to believe that I wouldn't have made the mistakes I did, if he had stayed."

Saria flinched at her own words, closing her eyes. Zelda wanted to reach out to her, but the need to hear what Saria had to say overpowered the urge to comfort her friend.

"The thing is Zelda, I don't know if Link told you. His parents died in the war. They were murdered in their home by a Hylian assassin. Supporting the Zoras was considered nothing less than treason at that time. Of course, now we know that the war was madness. Forced on your Father by his racist council. But it changes nothing in Link's eyes."

_Every time I look at you now, I see them._

Everything seemed to have fallen into place. Link's hatred of her Father and consequently her. It had nothing to do with political idealism. He blamed her Father for the death of his parents.

Saria had finally looked up. Zelda's face was white as milk.

"I had to tell you, Zelda," Saria whispered. "I couldn't let you believe something that wasn't true."

"I'm glad," Zelda choked out the words. "I'm glad that you told me."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews, I'm so glad you lot haven't given up on me yet. Extra special thanks to everyone who reviewed my oneshot! I blow you all oodles of kisses. I really want to get this story completed so I can move onto something new (yep, I have more stories in the pipeline), so I warn you now, the next chapter is the last!

This chapter is fairly short, but still necessary. PLEASE review. Love y'all!

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 9 – _Baby Blues_

"Tomorrow is the presentation."

Sheik turned to look at his partner. They were sat in the grass behind the ranch house, keeping an eye on Romani who was brushing one of the cows, singing in her sweet voice. The sun had set and darkness was falling, the few last rays of light clinging to the earth and casting everything in fuzzy shadow. Cremia's long red hair was loose and in the dim light it looked blood red.

"What do you think they'll do?"

Sheik shrugged, sighing, deeply. "I'm not sure. I tried calling Link, but Anju said he wasn't home. She was worried about him, I could tell."

Romani twirled and frolicked amongst the cows, still singing. Cremia bit her lip.

"You don't think he could've… took off again, do you?"

"No." Sheik answered, firmly. "He wouldn't. Last time was different. Now he's got something to run away from and Link's not like that."

Romani's song was reaching an end and Cremia glanced at her watch.

"Nearly bedtime?" Sheik guessed.

She nodded. "You should really get going, Sheik," she told him, shifting to get up.

Impulsively, he slid his hand around her wrist. "Crem', wait."

She watched him patiently, as he shifted, nervously.

"I wanted to say something to you. I mean, I've wanted to say it for a couple of days now. This ten days with you, well, it's been awesome. I mean, I expected it to suck, but, well-" He frowned. "It didn't. And I feel like I've learnt something, you know, other than baby stuff. I feel like you've taught me something."

He stood up, turning his back on her and pushing himself to carry on.

"You take care of your Dad and Romani and your friends as well. And now you even take care of me. You worry so much about everyone else and never yourself. I've never met anyone so... generous. But I kinda worry about you, you know? Because, you're so busy watching everyone else's back that there's no one to look out for you."

Cremia smiled, getting to her feet, quietly.

"So I thought, well, maybe I," he cleared his throat, "maybe _I_ could do that," he finished, ineloquently.

Silence reigned for a minute before Sheik finally turned around. He was surprised to find Cremia smiling at him.

"What are you trying to say, Sheik?" She asked, softly.

"I'm crazy about you," Sheik answered, in a rush.

There. It had finally been said. Only now it seemed to hang in the air between them.

"Are you… sure?" Cremia asked, finally.

Sheik frowned again. Not exactly one of the answers he'd been expecting.

"I'm certain," he answered, softly, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek.

She closed her eyes slowly, savouring his touch. Had he said this to dozens of other girls? Was she just another in a long line?

"Crem', please say something," he said, pleading slightly.

"You _do_ mean it," she decided, speaking more to herself. "But, it can't be so simple, Sheik." She opened her eyes. "What if everything goes wrong?"

"What if it doesn't go wrong?" Sheik reasoned.

"What about Link and Zelda?"

Sheik's face softened. When he reached for her, she rested her head on his shoulder as he tucked her into his embrace.

"I know I'm a screw-up, but this is different. I'm not gonna mess this up. I swear to you," he whispered. "So, will you let me take care of you?"

Cremia couldn't speak, but she nodded. Sheik grinned and kissed the crown of her head.

Romani looked up and saw the two, entwined, and cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

* * *

Link stared up at the big white house. A light was on upstairs. He wondered if it came from her room.

He looked away as his inner demons wrestled. The sight of her face, her heartbroken expression haunted him. And to know that he had done that, to know that he had caused her that pain. It was torture; a whip cracking at his back every time he thought about her.

He cursed himself for letting this happen. Because it could never work. He had known that and yet he had still given in. Given in to weakness, given in to his own longing.

"Link?"

He turned around like a gun had been fired. Though he knew that voice by heart, he wondered if his ears were deceiving him.

But no, she was there. Stood a wary distance away. He heard a car engine, rumbling away, somewhere around the bottom of the hill.

"Zelda," His eyes couldn't look away from her. Gods, she was so beautiful. And innocent. And now broken, by _his_ hand no less.

She looked so exquisitely sad, it tore at him.

_Crack!_

He flinched.

"I understand, Link," she spoke, finally. "Saria explained everything."

_Crack!_

"I never meant for this to happen. It just did," he told her, quietly.

Zelda nodded. "And now you regret it."

Link frowned. Did he? He wondered if he would trade their time together. It seemed to have been so fleeting and yet now he couldn't clearly remember life before the project.

"That's not true," Link said, firmly. "I don't regret anything. I don't regret kissing you, or feeling the way I feel about you."

Pearly tears slipped down her cheeks, silently. "I'm glad."

The silence that fell gave Link time to think. He knew that this moment could change everything. She was waiting, waiting for the truth. The truth that terrified him.

"Mikau just dropped me off," she told him. "Lulu phoned me. She wanted me to hang out with them." Zelda smiled, shakily. "She's nice, Lulu."

"Tell me what to do, Zelda, please," he pleaded, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes widened. "I can't, Link. You've made your decision already."

"I can't forgive your Father, Zelda," Link whispered, moving closer. "I can't."

Zelda's lip trembled, but her voice was stronger. "Your parents were innocent, Link. But so am I. I haven't done anything wrong. I wish you'd give me the chance they never had."

Link choked and fell to his knees. She was walking away, up the hill to that evil white house that seemed to separate them.

But, as she walked away, Link knew that she was right. That punishing her for her Father's actions made him exactly the same as the man he despised more than anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah, the end has come. I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited and especially reviewed this story. It's been a lot of fun to write and I'm working on something slightly similar that I'm hoping you all might like. I couldn't resist tagging an epilogue onto the end of this. I know people are divided on epilogues, but I know I always like a bit of follow up.

Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts are very important to me and I cherish every review.

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 10 – Baby, I Love You

Link had always been strangely agile. He often wondered if he'd inherited this from his Father. His brains had come from his Mother, he knew. Skill with the bow was a trait passed down throughout the Hero line. As were blue eyes, blonde hair and a strange fondness for the colour green. Link shook himself from his musings on his ancestors and turned to face the task at hand.

There was only a single guard of the Goron Militia; asleep on the front doorstep.

"President Harkinian ought to beef up his security," Link murmured to himself, grinning wickedly.

He was fairly certain he'd found the right window, as his fingertips reached the outside sill and he pulled himself up. Maybe he'd been a cat burglar in a previous life. Always a career option to consider.

Steadying himself, he looked through the glass. The moonlight illuminated a dressing table and a mirror covered in photographs and post-it notes. And there, his eyes identified the outline of a bed, a flurry of golden curls upon the pillow. For a moment, Link just stared, leaning against the window hungrily and gazing at her angelic, sleeping figure. Then, as he leaned back, the window came with him and he clung on for dear life.

Zelda jerked awake. She'd been dreaming again, her unconscious sending her along a hormonal rollercoaster until a loud creak had awoken her. And as she turned to inspect her window, she was almost certain she was still dreaming.

Because Link Hero was climbing through it.

"No!" Zelda had got out of bed and was pointing at Link, who stared back at her. "No, don't!"

"Zelda, please, just hear me out," Link hissed, pulling himself over the window threshold.

Zelda was backing away from him, clutching her nightdress.

"This really is enough. I'm tired of these dreams, and I don't want _any more_!" She cried, deliriously.

"Zelda-"

"No, don't try and charm me. I know you think I enjoy this, but I really don't," she cursed her unconscious, still pointing at Link and bordering on hysteria. "Trapping me in your kitchen, visiting me at my locker and now climbing through my window. I won't deny, I might have casually daydreamt about it, but that doesn't mean I should be subjected to this every night."

Zelda's voice was breaking as she spoke. Link strode across the room and grabbed her hands. The shock of his touch made her look up at his face.

"I just don't want to think about you any more," she half sobbed; pleading with what she thought was a figment of her own imagination.

Link smiled, gently. He led her over to her bed and sat her down beside him.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she blinked quickly to stem the rest. Link frowned. He was going to make this right. He had been selfish, so selfish, hurting her without any real explanation. Maybe Saria had told her what she knew, or maybe even Lulu, but only Link, and Sheik, knew what had really happened.

It had taken a long time for Link to gain the courage to trust Sheik with the story, his story. Telling Zelda wouldn't be easy, but he was certain now that she had earned the truth.

Tentatively, he placed his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, silently.

"When I was six years old, my Parents decided to move. We'd lived in Woodside since I was born. My best friend Saria lived there. Of course, I was furious with them. I know that everyone thinks that I disappeared after they died, but that's not true. We moved to the Zora Ports first."

Zelda looked up at him. "During the civil war?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. My family line have always been close with the Zoras, particularly the royal family. We moved to live amongst them, rather than fight against them. That's how I know Lulu and the guys."

Zelda remembered what Lulu had said about what her Father would think if he knew she was with the President's daughter.

"Lulu's mother died in the war, same as my parents. So did Sheik's family, except his aunt. I guess that's why I get along with them so well."

Zelda frowned. "Sheik's parents?"

"Sheik isn't hylian. He's only half, his Father was a Sheikah and his Mother Hylian. She was offered Hylian protection, but that didn't stretch to his Father or even Sheik himself," Link explained, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"And Lulu?"

Link's brow furrowed. Zelda was so familiar with this expression that it hurt to see it again, so real. Maybe she wasn't dreaming.

"Don't you see the resemblance? Lulu is the daughter of the rebel Princess, Ruto."

Zelda pulled away from him. "That's impossible."

Everyone knew the story of the rebel Princess. The last of the Royal Zora line who had fought, valiantly, in the civil war to defend the rights of her kind. She had been struck down by a traitor, one of the many she had fought to protect. Her unexpected death ended the war and forged a still unstable treaty between all people living in Hyrule.

"Ruto was the last of the line," Zelda argued.

"No. Lulu is the last of the line. Ruto knew the war would most likely claim her life. Lulu was hidden from your people. When she turns eighteen, she'll take her Mother's place."

Zelda's head was spinning. "Why would she be so kind to me?" She asked, in a whisper.

Link smiled. "Lulu doesn't hold a grudge against you. And… neither do I."

Link stood up and moved to look at the mirror. There were faces crowded all around the edges; Cremia with her arm around what looked like her little sister, Saria and Mido sat in the grass outside Saria's house, Aryll and her Mother, her Father stood on a podium, Tetra holding up a gold medal and grinning widely. And then, in the corner-

"Anju gave it to me," Zelda confessed, coming to stand beside him.

It was Link and Zelda, sitting at Link's kitchen table. Link was smirking at something and Zelda was pouting, Marx beside her. Link remembered Anju appearing in the doorway and snapping a picture, but he'd forgotten about it until now.

"Zelda, try to understand how I felt. I can't forgive what happened to my parents. And you," He ran a hand through his hair, "you seemed to have everything. And I wanted to hate you for it. I wanted to hate you for what your Father had done."

He started pacing up and down her room. Zelda watched him patiently.

"Sheik told me to give you a chance, but I didn't want to. I wanted you to be what I thought you were. So I did my best to treat you like crap, hoping all the time that I could bring out the worst in you. But you were too nice, too good. That second day, when you told me about your sister, it got me thinking. Listening to you talk about your life in your own words, it made me wonder just how perfect it was.

You fascinated me. I wanted to know more about your sister and your friends and you. And at the same time, I started to see you differently."

He stopped pacing to look at her. His eyes were so warm, it made her heart skip.

"That day we got wet running to my house. You stood in my doorway, dripping wet," he sighed, "And I've never seen anything as beautiful. You took my breath away. Just like you did at the club, when I was dancing with you and last night when you caught me by surprise. I knew what was happening and I knew it was a bad idea. But I couldn't stop myself. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted you. You had proven me completely wrong and I have never been so glad to be contradicted."

She laughed, softly.

"And then," Link sank down onto the bed again, "I kissed you. And you kissed back. You don't know how happy I was, Zel', really. But then you told me what Saria had said and it brought back everything. I felt so… confused."

"I wanted you, but it felt like a betrayal. I had all this anger and I wasn't sure where to channel it. And somehow I hurt you. And that," he took a deep, agonised breath, "that hurt more than anything. Because you were right. You hadn't done anything. You had accepted me despite how awful I'd been to you. You gave me the chance that I begrudged you."

Zelda touched her finger to his lips and he looked up at her.

"It's okay, Link."

"No, it's not! I've been an idiot! Can't you be angry at me? Throw something? Slap me?" Link insisted, running a a hand through his hair.

Zelda laughed again. "I don't want to."

He hung his head. "I knew you'd say that."

She sat down beside him and they were silent. Link looked defeated, but Zelda was feeling more hopeful than ever.

"Is there a reason you told me all that?" She asked, finally.

"To explain. And," he lifted his head and their eyes met, "to apologise."

Zelda smiled, tears shining in her baby blues. "You're one confusing boy, Link Hero."

"I'm definitely damaged," he agreed. "Plus I don't think you'll ever be able to invite me to a family dinner."

"I'll deal with it," she told him. "Link?"

He looked down at her, waiting.

"I'm sorry. I mean about what happened to you and your parents. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Link blinked, keeping the threatening tears at bay. Nine days ago he would have thrown her apology back in her face. Now, he took it for what it was, sincere and true. Maybe one day he would want to tell her everything that had happened. But there would be time for that. For now they sat together, silently, for the longest time.

Suddenly a fleeting smile passed over his lips. "Can I tell you now?"

Zelda frowned. "Tell me what?"

Link lifted his hand to her hair, holding the back of her head as he kissed her, slowly, reverently. As he pulled back, his lips found her ear, his breath was warm, but sent shivers racing down her arms, as he whispered.

"Anju's having a baby."

* * *

Epilogue

The chairs were an ugly shade of orange and hard as sin. Link wadded up his sweatshirt underneath him and sat down. He had been pacing for nearly three hours and his legs were aching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No social studies project could prepare him for this.

A hand rested upon his chest and he opened his eyes to see Zelda sat beside him. She dropped a blueberry muffin into his lap.

"Eat," she murmured, firmly.

He shook his head.

"C'mon Link. Honestly, the last thing we need is you fainting," Cremia warned him, from where she was sat on the other side of the corridor. Sheik was asleep, stretched out across three of the ugly chairs with his head in Cremia's lap.

He didn't snore.

She'd thrown her jacket over him when she'd noticed him shivering.

"I can't," Link moaned. "Goddesses, what the hell is taking so long? This can't be good, right?"

Cremia rolled her eyes. "Men are so impatient."

Zelda smiled, reassuringly. "It can take up to twenty four hours. Sometimes longer."

Link groaned and Sheik twitched in his sleep. Zelda grabbed the muffin and started to unwrap it.

"Is a long time good?" Link asked Cremia.

"Link," Sheik grumbled, opening his eyes, blearily, "stop stressing, for Goddesses' sakes." He looked up at Cremia. "It's times like this when I could kill for a cigarette."

She narrowed her eyes, dangerously. "Tough."

Sheik grinned at Zelda. "She's my rock, you know."

A nurse in green scrubs ran past and through the double doors and Link stared after her with wide eyes.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Link, you're very pessimistic," Zelda told him, lacing her fingers through his.

"I've never been so terrified in my entire life," he told her in a murmur.

The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. His face was ghostly pale and his hands were shaking.

"I don't like it when _you_ get scared," she admitted.

Link leaned in to kiss her, but froze as an ear-piercing shriek came from down the corridor.

"Cripes," Sheik hissed, sitting up, abruptly.

Zelda turned and laughed as she saw the Indigo Go Gos climbing out of the lift, Evan and Tijo heading up the group as Japas trailed behind Mikau and Lulu, who were currently bickering about something. Each one of them was dressed in aquamarine spandex and sparkling ocean blue boots.

"Well, it was _your_ idea to get these stupid costumes! We look like something you drink to cure indigestion!" Lulu shrieked.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" Mikau reasoned, holding up his hands, defensively.

"You've made us look like _idiots!_" She argued, shaking her fist and tossing her long, navy hair.

Link rolled his eyes, letting his head fall against Zelda's shoulder. She patted his hair.

Lulu spotted Link and the others at the far end of the corridor and her angered expression dissolved. She pushed past her band and ran down the corridor to where they were sat.

"Any news?" She asked, breathlessly.

Link shook his head.

"Ah well, it can take up to twenty four hours, you know," Lulu informed them, leaning in to kiss both Zelda's cheeks as Link groaned again.

The band settled in. The other four, it seemed, were still angry with Mikau over the spandex costumes, and spoke to him as little as possible. Mikau tried to ignore this fact by taking out his guitar and strumming, concentratedly, as Lulu tried to coax Japas into giving her a foot massage. Sheik was fully awake and thoroughly enjoying himself as he lay with his head still in Cremia's lap whilst she played with his hair. Link was tense as a coiled spring and was interacting with no one but Zelda, who was murmuring soothing words in his ear.

Finally, after a couple more hours, Kafei emerged from the double doors. His face was flushed and sweaty, but, as Link got to his feet, a reassuring grin spread across his lips.

"It's a healthy baby girl," he told them, breathless with happiness.

Link stood, frozen, for a few moments, while around him the others hugged and whooped. Zelda reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's okay, Link," she told him, softly. "See how happy Kafei is? Everything's okay."

Kafei placed his hands on Link's shoulders. For once, his expression was serious.

"You're a big brother now Link," he told him, solemnly.

Finally, Link's face broke into a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

After being allowed in for ten minutes to see Anju and the new baby, the nine of them were quickly ushered out of the room to allow the new mother time to rest. The band quickly made their excuses and split, only Lulu and Mikau staying behind. 

"Good job you've had plenty of practise, right, Link?" Sheik asked.

The six of them were in the car park of the hospital, Zelda and Cremia sat in Sheik's car, while Sheik and Link sat on the bonnet watching Lulu and Mikau reorganising the equipment that had been haphazardly 'lobbed' into the band's van earlier that night.

"Yeah, although the baby is a lot heavier than the flour bag," Link admitted.

"And louder," Sheik added.

"Not to mention she pukes and poops for real too."

Sheik frowned. "I'm starting to think that Project didn't really teach us anything."

Link quirked a brow and nodded at the girls sat in the car behind them. Sheik smiled, sheepishly.

"Well okay, maybe it taught us _something_."

As Link glanced behind him again, Zelda caught his eye and they shared a secret smile. They'd spent the last nine months almost inseparable from one another. Link and Sheik's two, had extended to a six with the addition of the Zelda, Cremia, Saria and Mido. And then, at times, a nine when Mikau, Lulu and Tetra were around.

Lulu and Zelda had become firm friends. Zelda had been tentative at first because of the bad history between hers and Lulu's family, but Lulu hadn't let it bother _her_. She was far too good-natured to hold grudges and had secretly been on Zelda's side since they'd met.

Link and Saria were also re-forging their friendship. It was a difficult process since both of them were prone to rehashing unintentionally painful memories, but they were willing to take the risk. In fact, Link was constantly being reminded of all the things he'd missed about his childhood friend. Despite what she might think, Saria really hadn't changed that much.

It was more difficult for Link to put aside his grudges against Zelda's father, but she knew the effort he was putting into being civil with him. On the other hand, Zelda's Mother had soon come to adore Link and appreciate the evenings he and Zelda babysat Aryll. Though Link wasn't a regular fixture at the dinner table in the white house, he and Zelda spent more time than she could have predicted at her Mother's house in Woodside eating tinned spaghetti and baking peanut butter cookies with Aryll.

Link's home had changed rapidly over the past couple of months. He'd worked together with Kafei (and at times with the added help of Sheik and Mikau) to convert the attic so that his room could be used as the new nursery for his little sister. Zelda had helped paint the walls of Link's old room a warm, butter yellow and had gone along with him on the frequent trips to bumblebeebaby. The kitchen was now child-proofed and Sheik had spent nearly a half hour trying to open the fridge one afternoon.

Despite the many other changes, Link and Zelda hadn't changed much. If Zelda had been hoping she might be a good influence upon Link, she was sorely mistaken.

* * *

"Have you ever gotten caught yet?" 

"That's hardly the point!"

"No trouble, no guilt."

Zelda scowled. "Link, there's only a month of school left."

Link grinned, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "My point exactly. Are exams are finished and we are footloose and fancy free. We only have one month of ditching left and must therefore make the most of it."

Zelda jumped as Sheik leaned on the horn. Beside him Cremia was laughing; it seemed like she was laughing all the time these days.

"He won't wait forever," Link warned her, moving to stand behind her and resting his chin upon her shoulder. His breath tickled her earlobe.

"You're a bad influence," Zelda muttered.

His lips had found the elegant curve of her neck. "You never take much persuading." He laughed, softly. "I think you like it when I'm bad."

She blushed, swatting him away, angrily, but he didn't budge, instead clamping his arms around her waist.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Cremia yelled out the car window.

Zelda sighed. Link sensed weakness and moved in for the kill.

"We could go back to my house..." he offered, his mouth finding her favourite spot right on her collarbone, "...and see the baby." Involuntarily, she sighed again, this time blissfully.

"Okay," she murmured, finally. She could have held out for more kisses but she could see Cremia and Sheik were growing impatient.

Link released her, smirking triumphantly as he took her hand.

"I feel so weak," Zelda confessed as they made their way to where the car was waiting for them.

"Nah, I'm just irresistible," Link corrected her. "Gimme ten days and you'd fall in love with me again."

Zelda baulked. "Who said I'm in love?"

Link stopped. "Aren't you?"

His eyes, light with laughter and mischief only a second ago, were suddenly dark and serious. She loved how his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"I am," she answered.

His lips twitched. "Good to know we're on the same page."

It was only a summer until University loomed for the four of them, threatening to end their time together. But it had all started with a ten day project and, for now, there was only today and tomorrow and afternoons filled with early summer sunshine and sarcasm and nights of soup-sitting and babysitting. Oh and poetry readin- er, concerts.


End file.
